The Fire That Never Went Out
by anamiii
Summary: Maleficent is back from the ashes and Regina has to see if it's true for herself. One look at her former lover and she's reliving every moment they spent together. However, Mal has another agenda she's back for and she's going to need Regina's help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters are not my own and any dialogue from the episode "Enter the Dragon" is not mine and belongs to Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis and Disney/ABC.

Updated thanks to my beta Bronte :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Snow had asked to meet and dropped the bomb, Maleficent was alive again. She couldn't believe what she heard. After Mal had been killed, Regina had kept herself busy to keep from thinking about her but she was back. She couldn't get too excited until she knew for sure. Having not seen the dragon since before the curse, Regina knew she wanted to look enticing but still regal. She went home and started going through her closet until she had the perfect outfit and headed towards Granny's to see the dragon for herself.

Taking a deep breath, Regina walked into Granny's. With her head held high she saw the dragon from her peripherals. Regina bit the inside of her lip and took a breath to remain collected and not to let Maleficent see how truly relieved she was to see her.

"So the rumors are true, you are back from the ashes." Regina said starring Maleficent in the eyes.

"What are you doing here Regina?" Mal asked.

"Making it easier for you, if you want to kill me, I'm right here." She retorted, within seconds Maleficent was within a foot of the Queen staring down into her eyes the way she had many, many years ago.

"So that's why you think I'm back, to kill you?"

"I trapped you underground for 30 years, and you're not too big on forgiveness." Regina said arching her eyebrow at Mal.

"That's true but what you did is nothing in the grand scheme. There are far worse crimes that must be answered for." Mal responded boring her gaze into Regina's eyes.

The look alone had Regina heated. Oh God, she'd seen that look before, Mal knew what she was doing. Don't go there, Regina told herself. She needed to stay focused and get the answers she came for.

"Careful darling, she's thick as thieves with those heroes." Cruella replied, exchanging a look with Ursula and watching the two of them from the booth.

"Not by choice. You know how much I wanted my revenge, but in this town I had to play nice to survive. Alone. Watching them enjoy the happiness I was denied. If you're planning on destroying some of that happiness, I want in." Regina said instantly.

Ursula looked back not buying her charade, "You can't expect us to believe that."

"Of course she doesn't that's why she's here, she wants us to see she's still one of us." Maleficent responded, no hesitations and not taking her eyes off the queen for a second.

"I am." Regina responded, looking at Mal with just as much fire in her eyes as the dragon.

"Then let's find out," Mal replied reaching over for a shot of tequila and handing it to Regina, gracing her fingers ever so slightly in the process, "Are you still a bad girl, Regina?" she asked looking into her eyes daring her, knowing full well the Queen knew what she was asking. A little game they played years ago.

Not failing to notice Mal's lingering fingers and lusty look, Regina willed herself not to let the shiver that was threatening to take her body through, took the glass and shot back the alcohol and crushing the glass into dust between her hand before replying, "the worst."

Maleficent smirked satisfied she hadn't forgotten that or lost her charm in all the years they had been apart. "Good." she said as she stepped into Regina's personal space and cupped her cheek before leaning in and giving her a hard kiss on the lips. "Let's have some fun." she winked and walked back to the table. Caught off guard, and a little breathless from that kiss, Regina hesitated for a moment -what just happened? I missed her- before following Maleficent back to the table and sitting down across from her.

Maleficent could tell she had gotten to her, she could see right through Regina's cool facade. She knew her, she knew what turned her on and more importantly she saw how flushed her cheeks had gotten, how shallow her breathing was and could feel how her temperature had raised ever so slightly.

Regina sat across from Mal and looked at her keeping her tone steady so as to not give away just how much she had been affected by that kiss, "What exactly do you mean by fun?" she asked.

"I think we need to go for a little drive, Darling." Cruella responded with a smirk on her face. Something was up but she knew to keep her cover she had to follow through.

"Alright, my car or yours?"

"Mine, Darling. You think I'm going to sit in that piece of rubbish you call a car?"

"Excuse me, it's a Benz."

"It's rubbish, shall we?"

The four of them started walking to Cruella's car. Maleficent had already gotten in the back and Regina went to sit next to her when Cruella stopped her. "Regina, you sit up front."

"Why?" the Queen inquired.

"Because I don't want the two of you having sex in the back of my car."

Regina blushed, "What?! I would never…"

"Save it Your Majesty, you've been flustered ever since Mal kissed you. It's just a matter of time…" Ursula started.

"I think she gets it," Mal yelled out from the car, "Just sit in the front Regina." Regina rolled her eyes and got in the car. When they were all situated they were on their way. Where to? Regina had no idea.

"Now will someone please tell me where the hell we're going?" Regina asked, getting more apprehensive as the minutes ticked on.

"And spoil all the fun? You'll find out soon enough." Cruella said grimly.

"Fine. But out of professional curiosity I have to know, just how did you two resurrect her?" She asked motioning to Maleficent, who hadn't stopped undressing the queen with her eyes since they moment they had been reunited.

"First things first, you see some of us don't exactly trust you." Maleficent replied, with a hint a sour in her voice. Clearly indicting she wasn't one of them and she had full trust in her old love.

The car came to a halt smack dab in the middle of train tracks just a train was headed towards them. Regina, now a little worried, turned to Cruella, "What are you doing?"

"Playing my favorite game, it's called 'Don't be a hero' first one to save us loses."

"You've got to be kidding me." She couldn't believe this was how they were going to test her. Really? Getting everyone killed. She could just poof herself out, well herself and Mal she wasn't about to let her die, not again.

"If you don't like it, then just poof us out of here." Ursula responded from behind. Nothing she hadn't already thought about.

The three Queens of Darkness looked over at their old friend to see what she would do. Regina dead set on making sure to pass this little test looked forward, not knowing what to do.

On one hand she had to prove herself, on the other who the fuck knew what these witches were thinking. Do they have a backup plan? Do they think I'm going to just save them? They don't exactly believe I've changed, I'll show them. No I'm not going to poof us out of here, Regina thought. The train was getting closer, louder, she didn't have much time to decide what to do. I'll prove it to them. She mentally told herself, taking a breath and looking forward.

As the train got louder, there was only one picture playing in her mind. Henry. Henry. I can't leave him behind. I should just poof myself out of this car. Leave the others. But I can't do that. At least bring Mal with me. That wouldn't work. I'm not that person anymore, Henry would never approve of that. Regina argued with herself. As the train was about to hit them, Regina had had enough she closed her eyes and poofed the car to safety just as they were about to get hit.

"Come on, don't look at me like that," Regina said as Cruella gave her a disappointed look.

"I told you she'd gone soft, Mal pay up." Cruella said reaching her hand behind her to get the diamond bracelet Maleficent handed over after losing the bet. A bet where she had bet for her old love, clearly showing to her that she was still on her side.

"She's just rusty. Doesn't mean anything," Maleficent responded placing the bracelet in Cruella's hand and looking over at Regina, "What do you think? We playing too rough for you?" she asked.

"I think we should get out of here," Regina responded much to Maleficent's disappointment, "and go find some real trouble," she added grinning at the other three clearly having something up her sleeve.

The four of them went back to Granny's to take all the booze they could find before heading over to Regina's vault to consume it. After they were all fully intoxicated, destruction and fire play from the dragon followed. As the night went on, Cruella and Ursula had had enough, before Mal and took the car back to their place. Mal followed Regina back to her vault for a few more shots.

"Tequila?" Regina asked? Fetching one of the few bottles left that hadn't been emptied.

"Always," she responded looking around the vault and taking off her jacket to get more comfortable. "I like what you've done with this place."

"Thanks," she said handing Mal one of the shot glasses.

"Remember the last time we drank together?" Maleficent asking looking into Regina's eyes with the same intensity she had shown earlier that night. The same intensity that had Regina feeling a familiar warmth deep down in her core.

"How could I forget? You're not exactly the forgettable type."

"That's good to know," Mal replied skimming a finger over the edge of her glass, thinking back to the first time she had met the Queen. So young, so full of energy and want for revenge. That passion had led them to getting closer than either of them ever thought they could.

Forbidden fortress many years ago

Maleficent had just placed Aurora under the sleeping curse. Knowing they only had so much time she walked over to Regina who was still holding her staff and wrapped an arm around her enveloping the young queen in a puff of purple smoke and poofing back to the Forbidden Fortress.

"That was incredible! The look on Stefan's face when you turned into a dragon, I don't think I've ever seen someone so scared! And then you put his daughter under a curse one that won't be broken because Philip was sent to another realm! Genius!" The young queen gushed over the dragon, completely in awe of what had transpired that day. She got a look of determination on her face. "I mean now I know I can get there. I will get my revenge" picturing the faces of Snow and Leopold her face turned to one of revolt and hatred, "on that god awful Snow White and her father, Leopold" she continued.

"All in due time, my dear. Come sit, it's been a long day." Maleficent said, a little tired from all that had transpired but reinvigorated that the flame was still there.

Regina went and sat in front of Maleficent. "What are we going to do now? Burn down the kingdom? Take it over so you can rule?"

"Slow down, there's no need for that." Mal said with a soft chuckle. Seeing the confused look on Regina's face she held the young queen's hands and began to explain. "With every passing day, Stefan will be reminded of my victory. With every passing day, Aurora will stay asleep. Not yet dead, so they can't move on and yet not exactly alive for them to thrive." Mal squared her shoulders and smiled proud of what she had been to accomplish. Something she never thought would happen but she had done it. She continued, "This type of revenge is the best of all, my dear." squeezing Regina's hands slightly. "If you really want revenge on this Snow White, killing her isn't going to do anything. Killing her will not let her feel that eternal pain that you do, Regina. She had your true love killed. The best revenge is to take the thing she loves most and do something worse to it. Killing is an end. It stops and lets you eventually forget and move on…"

"I will never move on from Daniel.." Regina started to protest.

"I know, sweetie, that's not what I meant. Not entirely anyway." She needed to another course to get Regina to understand what she was saying. "You see one day, you're going to find a second chance at love, you'll find people and things that you can love that will help to lessen the pain. It will still be there and I am in no way saying this isn't something that was horribly painful, but you will find something to help." Seeing the wheels turning in Regina's head, she saw she was beginning to understand what she was saying. "But what I did, Stefan will never be able to move on from this because she's still here, she's not going anywhere, she's simply a reminder that he lost his daughter but can never truly move on from it."

"I think I get what you're saying."

"Good, now I think we should celebrate. Do you drink?" Maleficent asking getting up from her seat and making her way over to her assortments of ales and wines.

"Only before Leopold is to come to bed chambers," she muttered softly. Maleficent heard her, a look of pity crossing her face as she was turned away but decided to let it be and ignore it for now. If the young girl wanted to tell her she would in due time. Mal retrieved two goblets of her strongest ale and gave one to the younger woman.

"Think it's about time you drank for joy," she said as she handed the goblet to Regina.

"I think you're right," Regina replied smiling as she raised her glass to Maleficent. "To revenge."

"To revenge," Mal responded clicking her glass with Regina and taking a big sip. She admired the way this young queen was so enthusiastic and it made her feel sorry for her for having to live with someone who would never see her as more than a trophy piece to hang on his arm at balls. She wondered if she had ever truly felt that moment of ecstasy with another person. Maybe her and Daniel had reached that point, but now was not the moment to delve into that. "What time do you have to be home?"

"Oh fuck. I'm never going to get there in time." Regina said with panic in her voice.

"Of course you will. I can fly pretty fast."

"You're going to take me?"

"Would you rather walk?"

"No." Regina said instantly. "I've never flown on the back of a dragon before." she said with an intrigued voice, getting excited about the idea.

"First time for everything my dear. Finish your wine and let's go." They both finished their glasses and went out, Maleficent transformed into her dragon form and knelt so the Queen could get on her back. When she was secured, off they went towards Leopold's castle.

Present day:

Lost in thought, she hadn't heard Regina until she shook her arm slightly, "Maleficent?"

Shaking out of it, she responded, "What?"

"I asked where you were staying, I'm assuming Granny would be opposed to having you stay at her B&B.

"With Cruella and Ursula right now, until I can find a better place."

"How did you three get so close?"

"Long story. There will be time for that later, but first I need to know what exactly you're doing."

"What are you talking about?" Regina looked at her, trying to keep a poker face.

"It's just you and me, no need for that facade. We both know you're not that revenge seeking young girl that broke into my castle anymore, why are you trying to get back in with us?"

"To see what you're all up to." Regina responded not seeing a need to lie anymore.

"Trust me enough with the truth?"

"I'll always trust you."

"Good, because I need your help. There's a reason I'm back. I need to find my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, I never got to see her. Snow and Charming took her before she even hatched. They had all their daughters darkness thrown into her and sent her through some portal. Regina I need your help."

"Okay, but why do you think I would help?"

"Because I know you. Also because she's yours."

"What?!" Regina thought she heard the second part wrong.

"She's your daughter. I know you're a woman, there's no way. But magic is powerful and dear you were so in need of revenge back then, that you didn't always have it under control. It happened. So Snow not only had your one true love killed but she banished your daughter to live alone in this world, not being able to fit in anywhere."

Regina sat down on her chest needing a moment to process what Maleficent had just told her. After collecting herself, she looked up at Maleficent, "We'll find her. Emma knows how to find people, she can help."

"Snow's daughter? You're going to get Snow's daughter to help? You really have gone soft. Or does she have access to you like I used to."

"No she doesn't but I trust her. Without her I wouldn't have Henry and right now I don't care who's daughter she is if it means bringing our daughter home."

Maleficent smiled when she heard her say 'our'. Telling Regina wasn't easy, but she knew if she knew that she had a daughter out there, nothing would stop the queen from bringing her home. Mal went to sit next to Regina and the two stared ahead of themselves in silence.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I could have stopped her." Regina whispered.

"Sweetheart you were too far gone at the time, this was right around the time you were going to cast the dark curse."

Regina turned to look at Mal, "The dark curse? Are you saying when I came and stole it from you, you were pregnant?"

"Yes."

Regina put her head in her arms, not liking what she was hearing. She could have hurt her own child, because of pure vengeance. "You should have told me. I never would have knocked you around the way I did, had I known."

"I wasn't enough not to knock around?"

"That's not what I meant."

"It is. But I understand. I've been there. And no sweetheart at that time even a baby wasn't going to stop you from doing what you did. Don't worry, I made sure you weren't hurting her."

"How do you know it was a girl? If the egg didn't hatch."

"Dragon's intuition." Maleficent put a hand on Regina's back, "Stop beating yourself up. This isn't your fault."

"Like hell it isn't, if I wasn't going to cast that curse they wouldn't have taken her."

"They took her to take the darkness out of Emma."

"The darkness you told them about. The darkness they never would have known about if you didn't seek them out to find a way around my curse."

"It's in the past. If you're going to keep sulking, you're of no use to me and I'll find another way."

"Like hell you will. That's my daughter too. If anyone is going to go find her, it's me."

Maleficent smiled over at Regina slightly, "That fire that's always been inside you, ready to protect the people you love, that's still one of your best qualities."

"She's my daughter."

"You don't even know her."

"Neither do you."

"True, but I carried her. I've had years to deal with this. You've had an hour, max."

"I'm a mother, maternal instincts come naturally. And I would do anything for my family."

"I know you would. There was a time you considered me family."

"What makes you think I don't still consider you family, my dear Maleficent?"

"Being locked up in dragon form for 30 years and getting killed a couple times in the process did make me question it."

"I'm sorry about that, I needed you here."

"As a dragon?"

"I wasn't going to take away your memories, if I did that what we had would have been nothing more than my fantasy persay."

"Since my memories are clearly in tack, I think it's about time we reconnected how we used to." Maleficent suggested standing up and reaching a hand out to Regina.

Regina took her hand and stood up, thinking for a moment how this probably wasn't the best idea but the alcohol helped to suppress that thought. "What do you have in mind?"

"I hear you've got a nice house, maybe give me a tour? Unless your kid is home."

"Henry's with Emma for the night," she replied before poofing them to her front porch. 'Robin' Regina thought, before shaking that away. Robin was gone, she needed to move on and Maleficent was always talented in making her forget her problems.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, come in." she said unlocking the door and walking towards the family room, "apple cider?"

"Sure," Mal replied looking around. "This is a nice place you've got here."

"Thank you," Regina said walking over to Mal with a glass of hard cider. They both took a sip, Regina thinking of all the possibilities that could happen in the night to come. Everything they've been through.

 _After a few days of sneaking out to the forbidden fortress, Regina soon started to find herself getting more and more infatuated by the dragon. She wasn't as scary as everyone made her out to be. She definitely could make you sweat your socks but if you got close to her, she had a heart that was more beautiful than any she'd seen in a long time. Regina was starting to feel things, things she hadn't felt in a long time. Not since Daniel. And that scared her._

" _Regina dear, you're quieter than usual. What's the matter? Leopold giving you a hard time?"_

" _No more than usual."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yeah, I just need to get my revenge on them and I'll be fine."_

" _Of course," Maleficent replied watching the young girl carefully. Not buying that something wasn't bothering her. She too had developed a liking for this girl. She had spunk. She had something in her that called out to her and Maleficent didn't want to wait another day to answer the call. "He's away this weekend, isn't he?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Stay here tonight. It'll do you good to not have to be around the castle."_

" _Oh I shouldn't." Although the idea sounded wonderful._

" _Why not?"_

" _I..I don't know. No one would miss me anyway. Yeah I will stay."_

" _Good. You might want to change into something more comfortable, I'll make you dinner."_

" _You can cook?"_

" _I live alone, even dragons need to eat."_

" _Of course," she watched as Maleficent got up to move, "Maleficent?"_

" _mm?"_

" _I didn't bring any other clothes."_

" _Has Rumple not taught you how to teleport objects?"_

" _Not yet…." she replied shyly._

 _Mal moved towards the Queen standing behind her and guiding her hands up, slowly caressing her arms in the process. "Okay hold you hand like this, think of what you want. Picture it in your hand."_

 _Regina closed her eyes, her breathing shallow as Maleficent touched her arm. She concentrated on her clothes trying her hardest with no avail. "It's not working."_

 _Mal watched her struggle. "You're too tense. Magic should flow smoothly." She moved her hands to Regina's shoulders and started to massage them slowly. "You need to relax. Just feel it."_

 _Regina eyes were shut tight, she clenched her thighs together, starting to get turned on as Maleficent massaged her shoulders. Her shoulders tensed up more trying to hide her arousal. Not going un-noticed by the dragon, who realized what was really causing the Queen to tense up. Mal smirked moving her hands lower onto Regina's back and continuing to massage her. She slowly moved her hands around Regina's ribcage and wrapped her arms around the younger woman's torso._

" _You don't have to be afraid." Maleficent whispered into Regina's ear._

 _Regina opened her eyes and turned to look at the dragon. The Queen's cheeks were flushed, her heart was racing and Maleficent was sure she was soaked. Before Regina had a chance to say anything Mal captured the Queen's lips and kissed her deeply, holding her upright and flushed against her. They broke the kiss, both breathless. Looking into Regina's eyes, Mal made sure she was okay before transporting both of them up to her bed chambers. She led the young girl over to her bed and turned towards her._

" _If you want to stop, speak up." Mal said caressing her cheek._

 _Regina shook her head, "kiss me again." Mal didn't need to hear it twice, she wasted no time in obliging to the Queen's requested and kissed her deeply, slipping her tongue into Regina's mouth and claiming her claim over her. She undid the Queen's corset and slowly disrobed her until she was standing in front of the dragon completely bare and perfect in every way._

" _You're beautiful." The dragon stated, eyeing the queen._

 _Regina blushed, "thank you." Starting to feel a little uneasy standing in front of Maleficent naked, "may I?" she asked to undress Maleficent._

" _Please." Mal replied not taking her eyes off the young girl. So eager and yet so innocent._

 _Regina carefully undid the buttons of Maleficent's clock and undressed the dragon until they were both in a similar state of undress. "Wow." The Queen acclaimed after taking in the older woman in all her glory. "I've never done this before."_

" _Had sex?" Maleficent asked, knowing full well that wasn't true. Regina had told her of how she'd fallen into a routine of enduring her encounters Leopold._

 _Regina shook her head no, "Made love. With someone I actually wanted to. Daniel and I, we never had the chance. I've never felt for anyone like I did for him. Until now."_

 _Maleficent smiled, confirming her suspicions that the young queen had indeed never known what true intimacy was. She wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her closer. "Then let's change that."_

 _Maleficent kissed Regina pulling her towards the bed, determined to show her what it felt like to truly be with someone that loved you._

"Regina?" Maleficent said shaking her old friends arm slightly.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"I asked you what your son was like and you didn't respond. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing…"

"I know that look, something is on your mind. Either tell me know or I'll get it out of you."

"Maleficent, I didn't bring you to my house to talk."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I want you to show me that you're still the dragon I remember."


	3. Chapter 3

I think I've made you all wait long enough for DragonQueen Smut, bare with me I've never actually written smut before.

* * *

Chapter 3

"And how exactly would I do that?"

"I think you know."

"Can't recall. Please enlighten me."

"Maleficent…"

"Regina."

Regina groaned and looked at the blond in front of her, "you're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Make what easy?"

"Shut up." Regina muttered and with a flick of her wrist teleported both of them to her bedroom, naked. "Do you need any more hints?"

Mal smirked over at the brunette, "You haven't lost your spice. If you wanted sex, you should have just asked, didn't have to get me drunk." she teased as she walked over and closed the gap between them.

"Making sure the deal went through."

"This is a deal now?" Mal raised her eyebrow and tucked a strand of hair behind Regina's ear. "I don't make sex deals sweetheart you should know that."

Regina closed her eyes at Mal's touch, regaining control she looked her square in the eye, "that's not what I meant."

"Of course you didn't."

"Can you stop playing games for one night?"

"My, my someone's impatient tonight. Why don't you just take the lead then?"

Frustrated Regina looked up at Maleficent, "I thought I did, you're naked in my bedroom and not taking advantage of it. Maybe you're the one who has gone soft."

"I don't think so." Fire building behind the dragon's eyes, she wasted no time to crash her lips against Regina's. They kissed in a fiery passion, both fighting for the upper hand and moving towards the bed. With their clothes already disposed of, Maleficent pushed Regina onto the center of the bed and crawled on top of her. She started moving her kisses lower, leaving a mark or two behind. Taken a harden nipple into her mouth, she sucked hard making Regina cry out in pleasure. She knew her old friend had always liked to mix pleasure with pain so without a second thought she bit down on the nub.

Regina arched her back crying out as the sensations took over. Every nerve was on fire. She'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be with Maleficent. Whatever she did, she knew exactly where to push and how to get the reaction she wanted out of the queen. Regina tangled a hand into Maleficent's blonde hair, eyes shut tight.

Maleficent moved over to Regina's other breast, repeating the teasing she had done on the first. Knowing she was getting Regina wasn't going to be able to last much longer. She eased her way lower Regina's body and settled between her legs. Spreading them so she could see how glistening wet the Queen had gotten within the last few hours. Mal licked her lips at the sight and looked up at Regina.

"You are such a bad girl, look at how wet you are. Your mother would be so disappointed right now." Mal teased.

"Maleficent, one rule never bringing up my mother when we're in bed." Regina said sternly giving Mal a glare to show her she wasn't joking around here.

Knowing this wasn't the time, Mal nodded and went back to what she was about to do. She slid a finger along Regina's folds moving her wetness around and moaning at how slick she already was. Taking the finger into her mouth to taste Regina, she closed her eyes having almost forgotten how sweet she tasted. How much she'd missed this. Not letting another second pass she buried her face between the brunette's thighs slipping her tongue between her folds and pumping it in and out a few times before focusing on her clit. She sucked hard on the little bud of nerves and slips two fingers inside the Queen.

Regina screamed out at the intrusion not expecting her to go so quickly but adjusting right away. She moaned out not knowing how much longer she was going to be able to hold out. Maleficent could feel her getting close and she quickened her pace and pushed her over the edge. She kept going until Regina came down from her high. She slipped out her fingers and licked Regina clean. Mal was about to lick her fingers clean but offered them to Regina, who wasted no time and took her fingers into her mouth. Regina could taste herself all over Mal's fingers and continued to suck them never leaving Mal's gaze.

Maleficent moved up to lie down next to her and took Regina into her arms. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Regina replied resting her head on Mal's boobs.

"Remind me again why you couldn't keep me around in human form? We could have had years of this."

"I had my reasons, right now I'm not sure how smart they were at the time."

Mal laughed, "You haven't changed."

Regina looked up at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

"After I masterfully make you orgasm, you're basically putty in my hands. If people only knew to wait until you had an orgasm to ask you for anything everyone would be so much happier."

"That's so not true."

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up."

"Never."

"Fine then I'll make you." Regina leaned up and started to kiss Maleficent, not nearly as hard as their kissed had been. Softer, more gentle, taking her time to follow explore. She wrapped her arms and legs around the dragon and focused on kissing. There was one thing she never found, that was someone who was a better kisser than Maleficent. She had a way that made her hot to the core within seconds. If Regina was being honest with herself, she knew she could spend her whole life kissing Maleficent and be perfectly happy. But that wasn't happening until they brought their daughter home.

Sensing that Regina had gone somewhere else mentally, Maleficent broke the kiss and looked at her, "What is it?"

Regina shook her head. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"Me neither. That's I why I need to find her, but I can't leave town. Without magic I'll be a pile of dust again. One that you won't be able to resurrect."

"So if I hadn't come around, what was plan B Mal? How were you going to find her?"

"I hadn't gotten that far yet, but I knew if I told you she was yours I wouldn't have too much trouble convincing you to help me."

"You know me that well?"

"I know you'd do anything for family."

Regina scoffed. "Seriously? I basically shunned my mother because she made me marry Leopold for her own pleasure."

"I thought you shunned her for another reason."

"What?"

"Come on Regina, you know that wasn't why you shunned her. If it had been you would have done it years before. There was something else that happened that caused it."

"I… Okay, I saw you two. I heard it all."

 _Maleficent and Regina had been seeing each other secretly for a couple weeks now. Mal had flown out towards the castle and found a place near the pond to wait for Regina. Little did she know, someone had found out about the two of them and was about to make it known that this relationship must end._

 _Cora walked swiftly and determined towards Maleficent. "Are you lost hun? Do you need directions?"_

 _Maleficent looked over at her, "No, I'm exactly where I need to be."_

" _I've never seen you around, do you work in the town?"_

" _Not exactly." Mal replied wanting this woman to go away. Regina would be here any moment and she didn't want their day to be over before it began._

" _I see, so where did you come from?"_

" _The Forbidden Fortress, maybe you've heard of it. Guarded by a dragon."_

" _Ah yes, I have. My daughter has been quite keen on that place lately."_

" _Your daughter?" Mal asked taken aback and slightly confused. This couldn't be Regina's mom, could it?_

" _The Queen."_

" _Your Regina's mom?"_

" _Cora, and you are?"_

" _Maleficent."_

" _Maleficent, I've heard great things about you. You're not what I expected."_

" _I should probably get going."_

" _Without seeing Regina?"_

" _Why would I want to see her?"_

" _I'm assuming that's why you're here. That's why my daughter has been sneaking out, I've seen this before and I took care of it. I'm sure she's told you what I'm capable of."_

 _Maleficent smirked and turned towards Cora, "She did, and whatever you think she's been doing multiply that 10 folds and you'll know exactly what she's been doing. Or better yet, who, because that man you forced her to marry doesn't respect her. He doesn't love her. You ruined the one thing she had that you never did, to satisfy some image you thought you'd always have. But you're not going to ruin it again. Because Cora, you have no idea what I'm capable of." Mal turned to walk away when she heard Cora speak up._

" _Stay away from my daughter, you may have been all high and mighty in your time but I will not let you ruin my daughter with whatever you've been telling her."_

 _Mal laughed, "hardly doing any talking lately."_

" _You crude piece of trash. Stay away from my daughter."_

" _Say what you want, but she's an adult and if she wants to crawl into my bed every night, she will." Maleficent could feel the dragon within her getting fired up. If Cora kept pushing, there was no telling what could happen._

" _How dare you? My daughter is a queen, you have no business seducing her to your lair."_

" _You see that's the thing, Cora. She found me. She came looking for me. I didn't even know she existed before she broke into my house and I think we can both agree that she's stunning in every way."_

" _Stunning? Sure she's pretty but she doesn't have much else going for her. She's always living in the clouds."_

" _I will not let you talk about Regina like that." Maleficent was fuming. She would have given anything to dragon up right now and show Cora exactly what she was capable of. But she wasn't about to make this harder for Regina than it already was._

 _Cora studied the blonde for a second, "You really do care."_

" _Did you really think I didn't?"_

" _I had my doubts, but here's the thing. If you want to help her, leave her alone."_

 _Maleficent scoffed, "I think Regina should decide that."_

" _What do you think will happen if someone finds out about the two of you?"_

" _You mean, someone like you?"_

" _Of course not. I wouldn't put my daughter in harm's way."_

" _And you think I would?"_

" _No. I don't. Which is why you need to stop seeing her. If she gets caught Leopold can lock her away."_

" _Why on earth would we get caught? Have you forgotten I'm a dragon, I can fly away if need be."_

" _Just stay away from her." With Cora turned and walked away leaving Maleficent more confused than she'd ever been. This woman was insufferable, no wonder Regina never got along with her._

 _It didn't take too long for Regina to find Maleficent later. She came over to the taller woman and stood on her tiptoes to give her a quick peck. "I missed you."_

" _I missed you too." Maleficent said smiling down at her. "What took you so long?"_

" _Too many guards, couldn't find a clean break. You know how it is. Come on let's go somewhere else."_

 _Mal nodded and transformed into a dragon to fly them away to a secluded area for some alone time._

"You heard us? By the pond where she basically told me to stay away from you?"

"Yeah I did, that's why it took me so long to get to you. I didn't want to interrupt."

"You were a little trouble maker weren't you." Mal laughed and shook her head. "I'm glad I didn't listen to her. You became more powerful than she ever would have imagined. Didn't surprise me though."

"I know, you always believed in me. And had Snow not driven me to the point of no return we could have raised a baby together in my castle, or yours actually. I don't know, the Forbidden Fortress sounds like it would have made a more suitable home."

"Away from Snow? Or did you not want her to have a step-sister?" Mal teased.

"Oh lord you're right, this kid is her step sister, and Henry's actually." Regina furrowed her eyebrow thinking of just how entangled her family tree was.

Maleficent started laughing, "dear I think you're a little drunk to think about all that right now, and it's late. Get some sleep."

"Not yet."

"We have work to do in the morning."

"Not. Yet." Regina said sitting up and straddling Maleficent. "I haven't returned the favor."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mal placed her hands on Regina's hips, "There will be plenty of time for that. As long as you still want it and this wasn't a one-night thing."

"Far from it beautiful, but I want a taste now." Regina winked at Mal and dipped down to kiss her leaving butterfly kisses all over her lips and down her neck. Mal moaned at the sensation of the feather light touches Regina was leaving. This wasn't going to be fast that was for sure.

Regina slowly moved down cupping Mal's boobs and softly kneading them with her hands watching Maleficent's reaction. Mal closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the pillow, her body on edge already. "Stop teasing." she groaned.

"Never." Regina smirked continuing her slow torture leaning to lick one of her nipples. Mal arched her back needing more. "Easy tiger, keep pushing and I'll go slower."

"I'm a dragon not a tiger."

"Yes, yes you are. I missed riding you." Regina slipped a hand lower and touched Mal's clit, which was already throbbing from all the teasing. Mal bucked her hips and gasped. "You like that?"

"Fuck Regina, can you just get on with it?" Mal gripped the sheets trying to keep her breathing under control. Regina continued her slow torture until Maleficent was squirming beneath her.

"My, my you're so wet and ready aren't you?" Regina smirked pushing Maleficent's legs further apart for better access. "Tell me how much you want this."

Mal groaned glaring at her. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I don't think so. I'll sit here all night until you say it."

"For fucks sake," she groaned again, "I want you, a lot, more than I ever have, now can you get on with it?"

"Gladly," and with that she dove in sucking Mal's clit and thrusting 2 fingers inside her. Showing no mercy compared to her gentle strokes from earlier. Maleficent screamed out not expecting her to change demeanor so suddenly. She knew she couldn't hold it much longer and with a couple more thrusts she came hard. Regina kept her pace steady. After Mal came down from her high, Regina leaned up to kiss her keeping her fingers thrusting at a steady pace. "I remember you holding out a lot longer than that."

"Out of practice, I've been dead for a while and I was stuck as a dragon alone before that." she said squirming a little at Regina's continued thrusts. "Are you going to stop?"

"No." she winked and went back to sucking her clit, using her free hand to massage a breast. It didn't take Mal long to reach another orgasm. Regina helped her ride it out, extending it as much as she could before easing up and slipping her fingers out. She crawled up next to Mal and a ran her fingers through her hair.

"You've gotten better at this." Mal said eyeing the brunette.

"Had more practice."

"With who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, actually I would."

"Go to sleep. We have work to do in the morning."

"Using my line against me? Fine, but only because you wore me out." Mal watched Regina turn away from her and slipped her arm around her waist, spooning her. Their position. They still fit together perfectly. The two were off to sleep within minutes.

The next morning, Regina woke up wrapped in Maleficent's arms, the dragon still fast asleep. She eased her way out without waking her and went to take a shower. She should have been regretting what she did but she didn't. Mal always made her feel good. She showered and wrapped a towel around herself. Going out she saw Maleficent was still asleep. Debating whether to wake her or not, she chose the later and went down to make coffee.

This was not exactly the plan and she was going to have to tell the Charmings something today. But did she want to tell them the truth. Truth was she was going to do whatever was necessary to bring her daughter home. The daughter she never knew about and the one Snow and Charming had doomed to a life of who knows what. Emma had all good inside her and still lived a miserable life, there was no telling what her daughter had gone through. Maybe she wasn't miserable, maybe she had a good life. Only one way to find out.

But how was she going to find her. Asking Emma was one thing, but asking her to go on a wild goose chase around this world was a lot. They had gotten closer over the years, but would she be willing to do this? Wouldn't hurt to ask.

Regina was lost in thought when Maleficent came down to find her walking up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Good morning beautiful, you should have woken me up before you showered I could have helped."

"I'd still be in there if I had woken you up."

"True, mm that coffee smells good. What's for breakfast?"

"Mal don't you need to get back?"

"I thought you said this wasn't a one night thing…"

"It's not, I just, I need to tell the Charmings something and figure out how to find our daughter. We can't just screw all day long."

"I never said let's screw all day long, but it's been a while, I haven't seen you thought you would have felt the same."

"Of course I do," Regina said pulling out pans to make breakfast, "I don't really know what to do, I mean the Charmings are different now. They might be able to help."

"I want them no where near her."

"I understand where you're coming from, but we've gotten closer. I know them better. They're family."

"Regina. I don't want them near my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Our daughter. Semantics."

"I may not have known about her until last night but mark my word, I'm going to find her and bring her back. But before I do, Mal what are we doing? You can't expect me to just turn 180 on Snow and Charming."

"Why not? There was a time you weren't going to rest until you had Snow's head on a plate."

"She's Henry's grandmother. I'm not going to put my relationship with my son at risk. Not again."

"Again?"

"Yes, he was the one who figured out everything. Knew what I did, found Emma and brought her here to break the curse. We had a falling out, it's taken me a long time to get back a place where Henry doesn't see me as a monster. He sees me as his mother. A hero even. I'm not going to jeopardize that. Even if it means bringing our daughter near the people that did this to her."

"Do you really think she's going to appreciate that? She's filled with darkness Regina, she's got everything in her that will make the things we did look like child's play."

"Well maybe being raised in a world without magic will counteract that. I changed. It's possible to do good."

"Cruella was right, you have gone soft. You're very much chummy with the heroes and not nearly what you used to be."

"Children do that to you Mal. You should know."

"Actually I shouldn't because I didn't even see her."

Regina softened, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It is. And you know it is and I'm going to fix it. But what are you going to tell your friends. You know everything. I don't think they'll let me stick around if they knew I was still loyal to the Charmings."

"Are you still loyal to them?"

"Yes."

Mal nodded, "I can't change that?"

"No, I'm sorry. They're family Mal, in a way they're your family too."

"Sweetheart, I'm trying to remain open about you being all chummy with them but do not think that I will sit at a family meal with the two people that made me lose years with my daughter."

"Okay, I guess that's fair." Regina got out two plates to pour them both breakfast. Placing one in front of Maleficent she sat down on the chair next to her.

"This is very know magic requires a lot less effort and I'm sure you've mastered making breakfast with magic."

"All magic comes with a price, Maleficent. First thing Rumple taught me. Something you know too."

"Right," Mal picked up a fork and started to eat. "Not bad. Although I'm a dragon, a little more bacon wouldn't have hurt."

Regina rolled her eyes and slide the rest of her bacon onto Mal's plate, "You haven't changed."

"I haven't exactly had the chance to since I was dead."

"How did they resurrect you? I didn't know that was possible. If I had I would have done it myself, the first time."

"All in due time, my dear. That doesn't matter. I'm here now."

"Speaking of, were you going to tell me about the baby? Had I not locked you up as a dragon or if Snow and Charming hadn't taken her and you two were here. Would you have told me?"

"Would I have had my memories?"

"Yes."

"In that case, I don't know."

"What?"

"Regina I didn't know what you were doing. I didn't want to give you the opportunity to hurt her."

"I wouldn't have…"

"You don't know, but that doesn't matter now."

Regina nodded, "Finish your breakfast and then go tell Cruella and Ursula something while I do the same with the Charmings."

"Fine."

They both finished up their breakfast quietly and went upstairs to get dressed. As they were about to walk out of the house, Mal put a hand on Regina's upper arm to stop her.

"I'm going to teleport back, easier."

"Are you sure? I can drive you."

"I know dear, we have our own way of doing things." Mal leaned in to give Regina a quick kiss before pulling back and looking down at her. "You're magic isn't the only thing that's improved" with that she winked and poofed herself out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Regina shook her head smiling, some things never change she thought. She went out to get into her car and drive over to find the Charmings who had blown up her phone with messages, worried about her. She drove over to Snow and Charming's apartment and made her way up to the door. Knocking and making sure no one was around to see her, when the door opened she quickly went in before anyone could say anything.

"Regina we've been worried sick about you!" Snow said instantly getting off the couch and going over to the woman who used to be her enemy and had now in a weird way became a friend. "Are you okay? Where have you been? Are you hurt?" She spit out questions, trying to look her over and make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine. Just hungover."

"You were drinking?!" Snow exclaimed.

"I had to prove myself, which included drinking and destruction. Sorry about the car David." She said giving Charming an apologetic look.

"That was you?"

"Maleficent. Her idea of a good time."

"Of course."

"So what are they up to?" Snow asked.

"As a whole? I'm not sure yet. But Maleficent..." Regina looked around, "where's Henry?"

"Still asleep, you're changing the subject."

"I am not, he's my son I want to see him."

"He's asleep Regina."

"Fine, she wants her daughter back. The one you two banished into this world." she whispered trying not to wake her son.

"Oh god, is she alive?"

"Yeah, Mal can feel it. I'm going to help her. But I may need Emma, she knows how to find people and we really need to bring her home."

"Home?" David asked.

"Yes, home. This is her home, with her mom. She belongs here. You two of anyone should know about second chances."

"Right of course, but Regina why are you going to go find her?" Snow said looking at her.

"I'm proving myself. Mal can't leave. I have to do it."

"What about Ursula and Cruella?"

"She doesn't know if they even know anything."

"She trusts you?"

"Of course she does."

"Why is that?"

"We were friends once upon a time."

"Do you trust her?"

"Always."

"Regina, does she know what you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"This undercover thing?"

"Yes she does. The other two don't or at least not yet unless Maleficent has told them. But Mal's different."

"How so?"

"She just wants her daughter back. Snow you of anyone should know what that feels like."

"I do, you're right. I just don't want you getting yourself into a situation where you'll get hurt."

"Thank you but I think I can take care of myself. And if you're worried about me dragging Emma along for a joy ride outside the town line, don't there's no magic there so it wouldn't matter anyway and she'll need to decide that."

"How do you know that she's not just using you to go on this wild goose chase for this daughter that may or may not be alive." David asked.

"Do not call her a wild goose." Regina glared.

"I… what does it matter to you? Why are you so overprotective of Maleficent's child?"

"She's a child."

"No she's most likely Emma's age."

"It doesn't matter, she's still my child."

"Your child?!" Snow and Charming said in unison looking at Regina eyes widen realizing her slip.

"What do you mean your child Regina?" Snow asked looking at the mayor intensely.

"I didn't… I mean, I … fuck."

"Regina…"

"She's mine okay. I 'fathered' her or whatever."

"How did you father a child? " David asked.

"Magic you idiot. I wasn't always in control of mine and clearly something happened." Regina said rolling her eyes.

"So you and Maleficent? You two were an item? And did the nasty." David said trying his hardest to keep the grin off his face.

"David!" Snow scolded knowing where his head was going, men.

Regina rolled her eyes, "I don't have time for this. I'm going to go see my son and then figure out how to bring my daughter home."

"We can help." Snow offered.

"How?"

"I can go with you to find her, someone with magic should probably stay here."

"Maleficent is staying here. She can't leave or she'll turn back to dust and I'll lose her for good. Plus I need Emma, she's the only one that's been outside this town, she grew up there. She'll know how to navigate and she's good at finding people."

"Okay, fine. We'll keep things under control here." Snow replied all too quickly, "So you and Maleficent?"

"Oh dear lord." Regina rolled her eyes. "You don't see me questioning your personal life. Whale…"

"Regina, that is not what I meant…" Snow started.

"I still don't get why you chose him over all the men in this town," David muttered.

"We were cursed," Snow replied, "thanks to you by the way," she said giving Regina a look, "that wasn't me really. And I was simply asking because with Robin gone, we don't want you getting hurt again."

"Relax, we're no longer an item. That was over a long time ago. Right now my only priority is finding my daughter and finding a way to co-parent with Mal. Although if she is Emma's age that might not be necessary, but finding a way to be in her life is."

"It'll take time, but you've done it with Henry."

"Yeah, this time might be a little different."

"Regina we know you and we know you're capable of anything you set your mind to. Go find your baby girl, we'll deal here."

"As long as Maleficent doesn't go all dragon and eat us up for taking the damn egg." David piped in.

"David!" Snow said with a gasp. "I don't think she would do anything to ruin this for herself either."

"I know she won't because I'm going to tell her not to." Regina responded.

"And she'll believe you."

"I am the one going out to find her daughter."

"She's your daughter too."

"Snow you know what I mean! Lord, I'm going to see Henry." with that Regina made her way upstairs to see her son. The Charmings definitely had a knack for giving her a migraine.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Maleficent had poofed herself into the house she was staying in with Cruella and Ursula. Both of whom were still asleep tangled in each other's arms, naked.

"Rise and shine," she said as she pulled the curtains back.

They both got up and separated from each other. "Mal, when did you get back?" Ursula asked.

"Just now, good thing too because you two clearly had a productive night." she smirked at her friend's' state of undress.

"Gin makes me horny darling, you should have came back and joined." Cruella said not at all phased and lazily pulling on a shirt.

"Cru, shut up." Ursula muttered who was a little more reserved of the two and fully dressed within seconds.

"It's not like I didn't have my suspicions. Why do you think I stayed out?"

"Where did you stay anyway?" Ursula asked while using her tentacles to start a pot of coffee.

"At Regina's, her place is way nicer than this closet."

"The nice places were all taken."

"You have magic, can't you make it nicer?"

"Darling do whatever you want with it, but first Regina's house? Sounds like you may have had a nice night for yourself."

Thinking whether she should tell them or not, she opted not to. Not yet at least, Regina wasn't completely open to the idea at breakfast and she didn't want to force it. "It had a guest room, unlike her vault and I was too drunk to poof back."

"Right. Whatever you say Mal. Is she going to help?"

"Yeah she is. Well at least she's helping bring my daughter back."

"She agreed to go out of her town, leave us here so she can bring back your daughter? Maleficent that's brilliant."

"How so?"

"While she's gone, we can do what we need."

"Regina will help you two settle down and find whatever you need to, no need to cause chaos in her town."

"Says the woman who's sending her out."

"I'd go myself if I could. Now I need to know, where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"My daughter. She fell through the same portal you two did, she couldn't have gotten too far from you."

The two witches looked at each other and then back at their dragon friend. "Okay Maleficent hear us out before you go all dragon on us."

"What did you do?" Mal could feel the fire burning underneath her.

"No need for that darling, we did land in the same area and took her with us into the closest city. But your child she was a loud one. She wouldn't shut up half the time and we didn't exactly have much to work with."

"What. Did. You. DO?"

Ursula got up and walked over to Mal carefully, "Mal we did everything we could, but she needed more and well there's this thing called child protective services, well some people complained and they kind of took her. We didn't have any paperwork so she was put into the foster system or whatever it's called."

"What the fuck is that?"

"Might want to ask the savior, I heard she was in it too."

"So you have no idea where she went?"

"No we don't darling, but we told them her name was Lily."

"Lily? You named her Lily? A dragon named Lily. Terrific."

"Mal at least you know she's out there. We never saw her again after that." Ursula said, "Regina will find her."

"For your well beings she better." Mal mumbled leaving the room.

"She's still got her temper," Cruella commented getting up and getting dressed.

"She's a dragon, did you really think it was going to go away?"

"Not really, but I never thought this kid would come back to bite us in the butt. We're really going to trust Regina with this?"

"We have to. If Maleficent wants Regina to find her kid, Regina's going to find her kid." Ursula replied pecking Cruella's lips, "Come on, we have to go figure out what we're going to do in the meantime."

"I'm right behind you darling."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After waking Henry and taking him to Granny's for breakfast, Regina told him about his sister. He was a little shocked at first but easily agreed to help his mom find his sister in whatever way he could. Operation Dragon was undergo. The mother son duo went out to find Emma after breakfast to fill her in.

Emma had been in the sheriff's station all morning doing paperwork. She had made it through half her donuts, the donuts she had gotten for everyone at the station but hadn't made it out to them. She was digging into her bearclaw when Regina and Henry stopped by.

"You really should start eating healthier." Regina sassed as she saw the half empty box. "How many did you eat?"

"I'm not letting Henry eat them, be grateful for that."

"Funny."

Henry reached into the box to grab a donut, "hey kid, I just told your mom I wasn't letting you have one."

"I thought that was a joke."

"You're going to get me killed." Emma mumbled looking up at Regina's death glare, "Madame Mayor what do I owe this pleasure? I'm assuming it's more than to mock my eating habits."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I need your help."

"With the witches? I heard you went undercover, really Regina you should have asked for help before."

"That's not what I need help with. I can take on the Queens of Darkness just fine. I used to be one of them remember?"

"I wasn't there to see that but I do see you and you're not one of them anymore. What do you need help with?"

"Finding Maleficent's daughter."

"Maleficent's daughter? Why do you care?"

"Because she's out of this town, and Mal can't leave."

"So?"

"It's partially my fault, had I not caused the dark curse she wouldn't have lost her…" Regina paused looking over at Henry who nodded to her, "...and she's my daughter, too."

"Wait what?" Emma said dropping her bear claw back in the box.

"I just found outl last night."

"So she just told you that you have a daughter with her... which.. the specifics we'll get into after Henry goes to school…" she muttered the last part partially to herself before looking up at Regina again and continuing, "but you're just going to believe her?"

"Hey! I don't want to go to school, I want to help help Operation Dragon." Henry protested after hearing his mother.

"You're going to help kid, you're not missing school though." Emma replied getting up and sneaking him a donut before walking out with the both of them.

"Yes I believe her, Maleficent wouldn't lie to me. We've never had a relationship based on lies." Regina said answering Emma's question.

"That may have been, Regina, but she could be up to something."

"I know her. She's not lying."

"You knew her… okay even if what she's saying is true, how are we going to find this girl?"

"That's why I need your help. Mal is with Cruella and Ursula to see if they remember anything when they all fell through the portal. But what I know is she's around your age and out there somewhere."

"Okay, we will need to figure out how to do this, but Regina I can't make promises. I'm not a miracle worker and out there, a world without magic, it's hard" Emma said walking with Regina and Henry to the bus and giving him a hug.

"I know you can't make promises but you can try," Regina replied, giving Henry a hug in turn. "I saw you sneak him a donut." Regina said when Henry was on the bus.

"Can you blame me? One of us needs to let him have some fun and it's clearly not you."

"I let him have fun."

"You make him eat veggies."

"And he's growing up strong."

"The kid needs junk food too, every now and then."

"I'd rather he grow up with my eating habits than yours."

"Right okay fine, I would too actually." Emma conceded agreeing that Regina would be the better parent in this situation.

Regina smirked knowing she'd won this one.

"Now let's get back to your daughter. How exactly is she yours?"

"Emma I don't think this is a conversation we need to be having on the side of the street."

"You're right."

"I am?" Regina said shocked not thinking she was going to get off that easy.

"Not appropriate for the side of the street," Emma replied reaching out to hold onto Regina's arms she closed her eyes and teleported both of them to the Mayor's office.

"How did you...?" Regina started to ask.

"I've been practicing. Now that we are in private, details." Emma smirked.

Regina sighed, "Well done by the way." She made her way over to sit down on the couch and Emma followed suit. "Maleficent and I go back, way back. I met her when I was young. Newly married to Snow's father, newly learning magic from Rumple and it wasn't going as fast as I had hoped. So I found Mal's spell book. Started reading about her and was infatuated by this dragon that had managed to get her revenge. Of course that was years in the making, something I had to learn but I was dead set on finding Mal and having her teach me."

"She taught you and got pregnant from it?"

"No. Stop being so impatient."

"Fine continue."

"Anyway so she wasn't budging, refusing to teach me, and I found out it was because she lost her fire, I helped her get it back we took down Stefan and she put Aurora under her sleeping curse. Watching that all unfold when I was so young I was filled with adrenaline. When we got back to the Forbidden Fortress, One thing let to another, and only that was the first time I'd felt anything for someone since Daniel and it scared me."

Emma listened, not wanting to interrupt but shocked. She didn't think Regina was going to be so open.

"Maleficent made me feel things I'd only ever have imagined. I didn't love Leopold, I thought my shot at love was gone the day Daniel was killed but Mal made me see otherwise. We kept seeing each other up until I got to the point where I wanted to cast the dark curse. At this point my need for revenge was so overpowering that I didn't always have control over my magic and at some point the magic between us created a life. This girl she's a magical baby, she was created through magic, through love of course, but it was magic that did it. I don't know how that's affecting her out there but I need to bring her home."

"Love? True love?"

Regina nodded slightly, "I suppose, true love is the most powerful magic out there. It would make sense."

"Didn't you need the heart of the thing you loved most for that curse?"

"Yes. By the time I had cast it, Mal had tried to stop me and of course that built my rage. By that time, my father was the only one by my side."

"I see, Regina do you still love Maleficent."

"I'll always love her, same way I'll always love Daniel and Robin in a way."

"I'm sorry, I know you were really hoping everything would work out with Robin."

"Maybe this is life's weird way of saying you did something good. The love I have for Henry is unconditional. I already feel it for my daughter I don't even know her yet, maybe it's supposed to lighten the blow Robin left."

"Maybe it is. I'm going to help you find her Regina, and don't think any less of what you're feeling for her. I barely knew Henry at one point but I always loved him."

Regina nodded.

"I'll go back to the sheriff's station and see if I can find any information. Are you seeing Maleficent later to see what she found out?"

"Yeah, I'm going to see her later on whenever she finds anything out from Cruella and Ursula."

"Call me with any leads. We'll find her."

"Thanks Emma."

"You're welcome. I got to get back to the station but call me if you need anything."

Regina nodded and got up to go to her desk, "Can you pick up Henry after school? I've got to meet with hospital about another complaint from Whale."

"What does he want this time?"

"Lord knows."

"Yeah I'll watch him, or tell mom to take him back to the apartment." with that Emma was gone and Regina went back to her paperwork.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Her meeting at the hospital was far less annoying than she thought it would be and she made it home in record time. She figured she'd get a start on dinner before calling Henry home. She changed into something more comfortable and got the lasagna started. As she was about to put it into the oven Maleficent poofed into her kitchen 3 inches from her face.

"Fuck, Maleficent!"

"Why yes, I would like that very much." Mal teased.

"I nearly dropped my lasagna."

"What is a lasagna?" Mal asked crinkling her nose while looking at the dish in Regina's hand.

Regina glared at her and made her way over to the oven to put it in. "It's food. Do you not know how to knock?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Regina rolled her eyes, this was a losing battle she thought. "So? Did you find out anything?"

"Not a whole lot but yes. Did you? Is Emma going to help?"

"She is, she's going to need more information than a girl around her age that is a magic baby of ours."

"Of course, well I'll tell her whatever I found out and we'll go from there."

"What did you tell the others?"

"About you?" Mal asked, already knowing that is what the Queen wanted to know.

Regina nodded, taking out a couple wine glasses and popping a bottle.

"That you're going to help me find my daughter. They don't know about what we did last night although I'm sure they're thinking it considering when I poofed into the house this morning they had a similar night."

"Ursula and Cruella? Really?" she asked amused.

"Alcohol can make anyone do anything my dear."

"Right, well do they know she's mine?"

"No." Mal replied taking a glass of wine from Regina and taking a sip.

"The Charmings do. I let it slip." Regina confessed.

"How did you manage to let it slip?"

"David was saying something about her and the mother in me came out. Can you really blame me?"

"I suppose not. Did you tell them about last night too."

"No of course not. They think it's strictly professional."

"I suppose Emma and your son know as well."

"I wasn't going to lie to Henry so yes he knows he has a sister out there and Emma is helping so naturally I told her she's my daughter."

"Speaking of where are they?"

"I was going to call once the lasagna was in the oven so it was ready by the time Henry got home."

"You really are a wonderful mother." Mal said tilting her head to the side and watching Regina.

"Thank you." Regina said suddenly feeling her cheeks start to heat up at the compliment.

"Call your son and then we'll need to make it quick."

"Make what quick?" Regina asked confused.

"I think you know." Mal smirked raising an eyebrow.

Dawning on her what Maleficent was getting at Regina instantly protested, "Maleficent no way."

"Why not? I thought you said it wasn't a one time thing."

"It's not but I'm not calling Henry and then having sex with you, what if he walks in?"

"You don't want call afterwards, your lasagna will get cold."

Weighing her options, Regina groaned and sent a text to Emma that lasagna was in the oven and to bring Henry in half an hour. "Okay fine you have 30 minutes."

"Plenty of time." Mal said walking over to the living room, "No need to walk up to your room dear, hurry up and strip."

Regina stood there dumfounded for a second, she couldn't believe what she just agreed to and was momentarily shocked but Mal's bluntness. But this was Maleficent, she was never subtle. Not when it came to her. Regina followed Mal into the living room. "We should really go upstairs."

"What's the matter dear? Scared of getting caught or don't want your couch getting dirty?"

"I don't.. " she started before groaning "fine but make it quick"

"We won't get caught." Mal reassured

"You better ruin my couch either."

"I have no intention of ruining your couch" Mal turned to Regina and narrowed her eyes, "I said strip you're still clothed." Not feeling patient she flicked her wrist and the mayor's clothes disappeared. "That's better."

"Maleficent, I was getting to it." Suddenly feeling like this wasn't the best idea she walked over to Mal, time was ticking.

"You were too slow," she smirked watching Regina close the gap. When Regina was within reach Mal ran the back of her fingers over her cheek, looking into her eyes. Maleficent leaned in leaving a light kiss right below Regina's ear making her shiver. "Cold?"

"A little, warm me up?" She whispered looking up at the dragon.

"As you wish," Mal smirked leading her over to the couch.

Regina laid down on the couch looking up at her fully clothed guest and suddenly feeling a little bare, she fixed that with the flick of her wrist leaving Maleficent in nothing but her thong. She grinned at her "I do love red."

"I know." Mal crawled on top of her and looked down into Regina's eyes. "Where do you want me to kiss you Regina?"

Regina having already wrapped her arms around Mal stroked her back and looked up at her, "We don't have time for games."

"Then why are you talking and not answering my question?"

"Maleficent." Regina tangled her fingers into the blonde's hair trying to guide her lower to kiss her without much success.

"I will leave you hot and bothered if I have to, Your Majesty." using her formal title, it always sounded so much more seductive coming from her.

Regina bit her lip looking up at the dragon, knowing she had lost this one. "My lips. I want you to kiss my lips."

Mal smiled and leaned down to kiss those lips she had been thinking of all day. Getting lost in the sensation, she forgot about wanting Regina to ask for it and started to roam the mayor's body, caressing her in all the places she knew would make her squirm. And true to form she had the mayor wiggling underneath her, nerves on fire and ready to explode.

Regina could feel Maleficent's heat. She was always warm, the dragon fire living within her always made Regina want nothing more than to be enveloped in her embrace. She knew Mal wasn't going to make it easy. She loved a challenge, she loved the thought of pushing her to the point and taking it back but they had a time limit. Regina also knew Mal would do everything in her power to push it as close to Henry's homecoming as possible. The thought of getting caught was exciting but this was no place or time to give Henry the talk. He already had questions and this wasn't going to help. Keeping one hand tangled in Mal's blonde curls she slipped the other between them to caress the dragon's body.

Maleficent smiled against Regina's lips feeling the Queen's hand move lower, knowing she was ready for more. "So impatient."

"Mal the definition of Quickie is to be fast. My son is going to be home soon, can we not be in the midst of this when he is?"

"What fun is that?"

"Maleficent…"

Mal rolled her eyes, "fine, but later I'm going to make you beg."

"I'll do whatever you want later." Regina quickly agreed, moving her knee up, in the process, between Mal's thighs and grinding herself with the dragons leg.

Maleficent knew what she was doing and obliged grinding herself against Regina's leg. She dipped her head down to capture Regina's lips again and slowly deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into her mouth. She missed this, Regina was so sensual and she always managed to make the dragon forget everything that was happening.

Regina lightly scratched Mal's back pushing up her hips, she moaned into the kiss. Maleficent was one of the few people she'd been with and actually wanted more. Robin of course, but that was complicated, Mal though, Mal was different. And they shared a child, one that was still out there and needed to be found.

While the two sorceress' were getting busy on Regina's couch, Emma and Henry were in her bug driving to the Mayor's mansion.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Henry asked his other mom.

"She said she made lasagna right? If that's the case, I'm definitely staying for dinner. Maybe your mom has more information on Maleficent's daughter too and we can get more work done."

"Speaking of that, how does that work exactly? My mom's the dad?"

"That's… complicated. You should ask Regina."

"Maybe I'll ask Maleficent."

"Don't." Emma instantly responded not knowing what the dragon might tell him but knowing Regina would not be amused.

They pulled into the driveway and made their way to the door. Henry dug out his key and started to unlock the door.

Regina and Maleficent were still in the midst of their love-making when the bug pulled in. Both women too consumed in the other to hear Emma and Henry walk up to the door.

Regina was getting close she could feel it, "Mal" she gasped, not needing to say another word.

Maleficent knew, she always knew. She put a finger over Regina's lips "shh just feel it" she said as she started to kiss her neck and slipped two fingers inside the queen to push her closer to an orgasm. "Cum for me beautiful."

Mal's voice was all the encouragement she needed, as she screamed out, the door opened and Emma and Henry walked in.

"Mom?!" Henry asked at the sight of his mother lying under the blonde still in the throes of her orgasm that had been halted at the intrusion.

"Oh god." Regina shrieked closing her eyes when she heard Henry.

"Oh my god Regina!" Emma yelped as she walked in behind Henry, instantly covering his eyes and looking anywhere but at the two women. "Henry let's go to the kitchen, or your room, or anywhere really" she started to ramble pushing the young teen out of the living room and trying to get that image out of her head. She was going to kill her for not giving her a heads up and for lying about the two of them being back together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once the two were out of the room, Mal uncovered Regina's eyes. "Covering your eyes wasn't going to make your son stop seeing this, you know that right?"

"Oh my god, I need to go do damage control."

"No. The blonde one took him somewhere, we're going to finish what we started."

"Maleficent! I'm not doing this with my son in the house."

Mal rolled her eyes and waved her hand casting a silencing spell on the room. "They won't even know. Now shut up unless you're going to scream my name in ecstasy." she said pointedly and started moving her fingers faster, intent on getting Regina back to the high she had her at just a few moments before.

Regina gasped _You shouldn't be doing this, she's not going to stop might as well enjoy it_ she thought and held onto Mal's shoulders leaning her head back and letting Mal's fingers work their magic. It didn't take her long to climax again, she was still sensitive and screaming before she knew it.

Maleficent got off her and with a flick of her wrist they were both dressed. Regina looked at her confused. "But you didn't…." she started before getting interrupted.

"Your son already saw you in the midst of an orgasm, I'd rather he not walk in with your head between my thighs. You can repay me later." Taking down the silencing spell on the room she walked out to find the other two leaving Regina standing there shocked.

Shaking off what just happened, Regina ran after Mal to catch up with her and slowing her down a little to ask "Why did you do that if you weren't going to go the whole way?"

"You were already there, if I didn't finish you off you would be very uncomfortable right now. I wasn't there yet. Don't worry dear, you'll get your turn."

The two turned the corner and walked into the room that Henry and Emma were sitting in.

Henry looked over at his mother when she walked in, fully composed and not at all in a dismantled state like she was before and walked over to her, "Mom."

Regina smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him, "How was school? Were you good for Mary Margaret and David?"

"Yes, were you good today?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Henry!" Regina exclaimed while giving him the death glare.

"I think an explanation is in order mom." he smirked up at his mother who was turning redder by the second.

"I don't think this is the time."

"I'll tell him Regina." Mal suggested.

"Don't you dare." Regina glared at her, "why don't you help Emma in the kitchen and I'll talk to my son."

"Wait I wanted to hear this too." Emma protested.

"Emma…"

"Fine," she huffed looking over at the taller blonde, "I'm Emma, Maleficent I presume."

"Yes, I remember you quite well. You killed me the first time."

"Sorry about that, I had a son to save…"

"Of course." The two blondes left the room leaving Henry and Regina alone.

Regina turned to Henry looking at her little boy who wasn't so little anymore and trying to find out the best explanation to what he just witnessed. Guiding him over to take a seat she started "Henry, I …"

"Mom do you love her?"

"I.. what?" she said taken aback.

"Do you love Maleficent?"

"Yes Henry, I always have."

"This isn't just because Robin Hood left?"

"No, I mean yes that was hard and I still love Robin but Mal and I go way back."

"Okay. But we need a new couch and some ground rules because I'd rather not have to see you having sex again" he made a gagging expression.

Regina playfully punched him in the arm laughing slightly, "Deal. Who taught you about sex anyway? I thought I had to give you the talk."

"Grandpa. Guess he figured better him than one of the many women in my life."

"I need to thank David."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Emma had taken it upon herself to set the table for dinner.

"You seem to know this place quite well." Maleficent commented.

"Um well yeah, I have dinner here every now and then. It's easier for Henry to stay here."

"Regina certainly has a type."

"What are you talking about Maleficent?"

"She had a son with you. Blondes…"

"Oh...no. NO! That's not exactly…. oh god. Maleficent the way you and Regina have a daughter together is completely different than how we both share Henry."

"I don't understand."

"Regina adopted Henry. She has no blood ties, marriage ties I suppose since she's his step great grandma as well, but nothing of that sort. Henry had a father. Neal.. Baelfire. Rumplestiltskins son."

"Henry is Rumple's grandson? That's interesting."

"Yeah completely different."

"You two never…"

"NO." Emma said interrupting her. "No you can relax."

"Good."

"So Regina was telling me you might have more information, on your daughter."

"Not a whole lot unfortunately but she was in the system you were in I hear."

"The foster system? Yeah I was in that."

"What exactly is that?"

"Well out there in the non-magical world, children without parents are put into the foster system where they are raised in group homes or foster families. It's how they make sure the kids are taken care of."

"So she was taken care of."

"Yeah, I had a rough upbringing but I'm sure she had it well."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't adopted so I never had a real home but I got through it. Do you know anything else?" changing the topic not wanting to go back there.

"Her name is Lily."

Emma nearly dropped the plate she was holding. No it couldn't be, the one friend from her childhood couldn't possibly be Maleficent's daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay you all! Mixture of writers block and real life. I'll be posting more soon though!

* * *

Chapter 9

Could she really be Mal's daughter? It would make sense why the two of them bonded so well but that couldn't be right? Emma thought before turning towards Maleficent, "Lily?" she asked to make sure she heard right.

"I didn't get to name her. A dragon named Lily isn't exactly what I would have gone with but yes that is the name she was given."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Cruella and Ursula said something about being in Minnesota, I don't know what that is."

Emma's eyes widened she needed to go look through records and find out if this really was the same girl.

Regina and Henry walked in at that moment and saw the two blonds standing there in silence. "Everything alright?" Regina asked.

"Fine, just filling in .. I'm sorry dear what was your name again?" Maleficent asked her.

"Emma." Emma replied snapping out of it. Maleficent was a piece of work, but she was going to help her and if she was going to do that she needed to talk to Regina soon.

"Right, Emma. Snow White's precious little girl…" the last part oozing with disguist.

"Maleficent." Regina said giving her a look.

"What?"

"Behave."

"It's fine Regina, its warranted." turning to Mal, "is there anything else you know?"

"That's all."

"Okay," turning back to Regina, "I need to talk to you. Alone."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "alright, Henry can you finish setting up the table?"

"Sure mom." Henry took the plates from Emma and started to go set the table.

"We'll be back," Regina said to Mal lightly touching her arm as she walked out of the kitchen with Emma. Maleficent watched the two of them before going towards Henry.

"So your Regina's son."

"Yeah, and you're her dragon." he said coyly.

"I'm not her.." she started narrowing her eyes at the young boy, "Henry was it?"

"Yeah, Maleficent." he said finishing off setting the table before looking at the woman in front of him. "You and my mother? How long have you known each other?"

"I first met her when she was just a little older than you."

"And you had a falling out?"

"I suppose you can say that."

"What happened?"

He was a curious one, so much like his mother all those years ago. Mal smiled at him seeing so much of Regina inside him even if she wasn't blood as the savior had mentioned. "I think your mother can explain that one to you."

"I asked you."

"She was vengeful. There was no stopping it. I had to protect the baby and your mom was in no position to listen to reason."

"So you could have stopped this. Stopped her revenge, let her be happy?"

"In a perfect world, but that wasn't going to happen. Besides she wouldn't have you if I did stop it so for that I'm thankful. She's changed. I'm guessing a lot of it is due to you."

Henry smiled a little, "Yeah I guess I did change her."

"She didn't look too happy when I first saw her."

"She was recently heartbroken. She had to let the man she was destined to be with leave, with his wife."

"Man?"

"Robin Hood."

"I see. The Regina I remember would have never been satisfied with a man…" she mumbled more to herself but Henry had heard her.

Watching her for a moment before speaking, "I don't like seeing my mom hurting. I may not be that big yet but if you hurt her I will come after you."

Mal raised an eyebrow shocked by his statement, "Will you now?"

"Yes."

"I'm guessing you'd rather I not see her?"

"That's not what I said. I like seeing her smile and be genuinely happy. If you're the one that can make her smile again, I'm forever grateful. I'm just saying you're technically a villain and if you have another motive, leave now."

Mal smiled a little at the young boy, "You may not have Regina's blood but you're definitely her son. She was just as headstrong when she was younger and came to find me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Any other threats?"

"Wasn't a threat, well not really. Just one more thing, can you not be gross with my mom on my couch… or anywhere in this house really. Anywhere I can walk into. I already have to scrub my eyes out with soap to get that image out of my head." he made a gagging facing while trying not to think about what he'd witnessed earlier.

Maleficent burst out laughing at the disgust in the boy's voice, "Alright, I'll try not to."

"Thank you. One more thing, do you love my mom?"

"Always." Mal responded without hesitation.

"Good, because she loves you too and like I said if you break her heart I will learn how to rip yours out and do what she does with them."

"You're definitely your mother's son." Mal replied impressed at his antics. The two continued to talk for a little bit until Regina and Emma returned to the table.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emma and Regina had stepped into another room to talk while Henry and Mal were getting the table set.

Regina turned towards Emma, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You lied to me. Regina if we're going to be working together you can't lie to me."

"Savior your super power is clearly weakening. I thought you always knew when I was lying."

"About the big things yes, but seriously Regina. If you had told me we could have avoided our son seeing you spread out for a dragon."

"I was not…" Regina started, glaring at Emma before getting cut off.

"Save it. You know exactly what you were doing. How long?"

"What?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"What does that matter?"

Emma raised an eyebrow giving the mayor a look.

Regina groaned, "since she got back. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No. But why wouldn't you tell me."

"Maybe I don't like to share every aspect of my love life."

"Love?"

"I.. yes… that's hardly the point. Do you have any idea how to find my daughter?"

"I might. I actually, I think I know who she is."

"You know her?"

"I had a friend growing up, named Lily."

"Wait Lily? Her name's Lily?"

"That's what Maleficent said, I thought she would have told you."

"She hadn't gotten the time… Lily. That's a beautiful name." Regina smiled imagining the little girl for a second before shaking it off. She wouldn't be a little girl, she'd be Emma's age.

"Well your … dragon. I don't even know what you two are… isn't a big fan of the name."

"Probably because she would have wanted something stronger for a dragon." Regina said laughing slightly, visualizing what Mal's reaction would have been when she found out her daughter was named Lily.

"Is she a dragon? I mean, if you're her… dad.. mom whatever… isn't it possible she's not?"

"No. Dragon's regardless of who they mate with will produce dragons. Sure she'll be able to throw fireballs and whatever else I can but that doesn't mean she can't transform."

"I see. Okay. And she's filled with darkness?"

"Unfortunately yes, thanks to your parents. Who I'm sure are terribly sorry but will need to take precaution around Mal if we're leaving to find Lily."

"Right. Are you sure you don't want to stay here? I can go myself."

"I want to come with you."

"Okay, I'll do some research and find an address, or something."

"Thanks. We should go eat, before it gets cold."

"Regina."

"What?"

"I don't know what's going on between you and Maleficent, and frankly I don't want the details, but we do share a son and I don't want him getting hurt."

"Maleficent would never hurt Henry. She'd never hurt a child in general."

"Okay. Just making sure. And while I'm at it, I know dad gave him the jest of the birds and the bees, but I'd rather he not get the visual lessons from his mother and a dragon."

Regina rolled her eyes, "will you let that go?"

"No. I have to go wash my eyes out with soap."

"Stop being dramatic. It's not like you've never had sex."

"True, because you know I gave birth to Henry, that does mean I've gotten laid. I still don't want to see you getting laid, or walk in with our son while you're having an orgasm at the hands of a dragon."

"Okay enough with the dragon. Can you just call her Maleficent?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Fine, okay. Let's go eat." They both started walking to the table after putting that dispute aside, "You know she looks more like you. Or she did anyway."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"She does? Really?" Regina said looking at Emma.

"Yeah, or she did. I'm surprised I didn't put the pieces together before. She could have your mini me back in the day."

"Don't tell Maleficent."

"She's going to get mad?"

"Not necessarily but if I had carried her and she came out looking like Mal I may have been a little ticked, so it's possible."

"Right, I mean Henry looks more like Neal than me. It doesn't make a difference. And she may have changed."

They made their way over to the table and took their seats. Regina sat next to Mal and Emma next to Henry. "Emma you wouldn't have any pictures of when she was young, would you?"

"I don't know."

"Pictures of who?" Henry asked.

"Your sister." Regina replied.

"Why would she have pictures?" Mal asked looking at Regina.

"Emma knew her. They were friends. Isn't that funny coincidence?"

"That's not a coincidence dear. That's fate. More so Snow White's fate for taking her from me." She said the last part bitterly.

Emma and Henry looked anywhere but at the fuming woman, who was still very upset.

"Mal. We're going to bring her home."

"Can you give me back all those years Regina? You've got my hands tied right now when all I really want to do is strangle that woman."

"Maleficent! I need to know you're not going to burn my son's grandparents into the ground the minute I step out of this town. If you can't then I can't leave."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me."

"I still don't understand how you're all of a sudden so loyal to the same woman that denied you your happiness."

Regina glanced across the table at Henry and Emma before turning back to stare into the blue eyes that drove her crazy and feel like a little girl walking into the forbidden fortress all over again. She'd be lying to herself if she said she had the upperhand, because deep down she knew Maleficent had her wrapped around her finger. But at this moment, in this town, with these people she needed to take a stand. She didn't need to do it in front of her son. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Why?"

"Maleficent.. please."

"Fine. Whatever."

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Everyone went back to eating in silence after the two women stopped arguing. Emma suddenly thought of something that might help. It may send Mal on a frenzy again but hey it was worth a shot. "You know I think I may have a video of when the two of us broke into a house and 'claimed it' as our own." she laughed slightly remembering.

"Where is it?" Henry asked.

"At the sheriff's station, in a box of some of my old stuff I think."

"You know exactly where it is?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I want you to get it."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Can't it wait until after dinner? I hate to admit it but you're cooking is actually pretty good. I still won't eat anything made of apples in this house but that's a different topic."

Henry burst out laughing, Regina wasn't amused. Mal looked over at Regina, clearly there was a story there.

"I'm going to choose not to have heard that second part. Yes I want you to get it now. Right here."

"Right here?"

"Yes, with magic."

"Regina, I don't know how to do that. You haven't taught me that yet."

"I'm going to teach you now."

"You teach her magic?" Maleficent asked.

"Yeah, someone had to." Regina replied before walking around the table to Emma, "picture where you kept it last, exact location."

"Okay." Emma said closing her eyes and picturing where the tape was.

"You got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now reach out and pick up the tape."

Emma opened her eyes, "Seriously? That's it?"

"Yes. Obviously you need to use your magic to pick it up but that's more or less the gist of it."

"Alright," Emma said closing her eyes and doing as Regina had said and tried to grab it. It didn't work the first time around. "What did I do wrong?"

"You're not concentrating hard enough. Imagine holding it and believe it."

Emma did as she was told and the next thing she knew the tape was in her hand.

"You did it." Regina said smiling at the tape in her hands. Proud of her.

Maleficent was watching the whole exchange and furrowed her eyebrows. This seemed oddly like she'd been there. Except it was Regina learning magic.

 _Regina had been a quick study when it came to magic. The skills almost innate but she had the hardest time trying to teleport objects. For whatever reason the young queen had trouble with it every time they tried._

" _Why is this so hard? This isn't even the hardest spell I've taught you."_

" _I don't know. You're my teacher. You tell me."_

 _Mal narrowed her eyes, the queen may have been young but she definitely had a mouth on her that she wasn't afraid to use, "You should really learn to control yourself. Or better yet say something to that king of yours so you can stop pretending like everything is so happy in your marriage."_

" _How dare you!"_

" _Is it a lie?"_

" _That's.. that's hardly the point."_

" _What is the point dear? You know as well as I do, before you leave here we're going to go up to my bedchambers and if your marriage was as happy as you make it out to be in that big old castle, you wouldn't be here."_

 _Regina looked up at Maleficent with tears in her eyes not knowing what to say._

" _Now, now, I didn't mean for you to cry. Come here." she said pulling her into an embrace._

" _You don't have to be so rude." Regina said regaining her composure._

" _I'm your teacher. I'm teaching. It's part of my teaching methods. Now try this again, close your eyes, imagine holding the hairbrush." She said placing her hands on Regina's shoulders. "There you go just picture it and .. " she smiled seeing the hairbrush appear. "See my teaching methods work."_

 _Regina opened her eyes smiling at the hair brush, "they may work but let's be clear Mal, you may be teaching me, but you're my mistress." She said with a smirk using her hairbrush to brush out her hair and as she sashayed up to Mal's bedchambers to end their 'magic lesson'._

Regina had applied her methods of teaching on Snow's daughter, aside from how they usually ended their sessions. Unless she did that too and the savior had lied to her. How did she really let go of all that hatred? Mal thought. Lost in thought she didn't realize Regina return to her seat until she placed a hand on her thigh under the table.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I just, that's how I taught you."

Regina smiled at her, "I know. You taught me well."

Leaning over so only Regina could hear her, "do you finish off the sessions like we used to?"

Regina's eyes widened knowing exactly what she was asking, "No, of course not."

"If you're going off all my methods…"

"Stop. You know as well as I do, that part of the magic lesson had nothing to do with magic."

"And yet we still made magic, she's walking around out there somewhere."

"That's true. But relax, you are and always have been the only woman I've ever loved."

Mal smirked, "good."


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay, writers block. Here's the next chapter. This is shorter but the next one will finally have Regina's payback for earlier. Let me know what you all think! You all are the best_**

* * *

Chapter 12

After dinner the four of them had gathered in the living room to watch the short tape of Emma and Lily as kids.

"Bear in mind, this isn't exactly what she'll look like now." Emma said as she started the video.

"We're not idiots, Emma" Regina replied rolling her eyes and sitting down between Mal and Henry on the couch.

"I never said you were" Emma mumbled shaking her head, she started the video and sat on the other side of Henry.

The video started up and the two young girls appeared, both around 14 years old at the time, without a care for the world. Emma watched herself on the screen reminiscing of a simpler time. She missed her friend and she might be heading out to find her. What would she say? They hadn't exactly left off on the best terms. Horrible terms in fact. Emma had left Lily, telling her she didn't want anything to do with her. It's not like she knew anything at the time. She couldn't be held responsible for that, but part of her felt guilty. Had they known each other this might be easier to do, she would know how to reach her. But now she had to start from scratch. This was her specialty, she knew how to find people so there was only a matter of time before she'd find an address or a phone number and get out there to bring Regina and Maleficent their daughter. Explaining that one to Lily was going to be hard. Emma had had a hard time just accepting her own family, and she didn't have a dragon for a parent or two mothers who conceived her by magic for that matter. One step at a time Swan, she thought to herself.

While Emma was lost in thought Henry was sitting next to her watching the screen, in awe of seeing his mother around his own age. "That's you? How old were you?"

Emma snapped out of her train of thought, "right around your age kid. We had snuck into that house thinking it was empty and stole the video camera..." Seeing a glare from Regina at that sentence she backpedaled, "That doesn't mean I've giving you permission to do any of that."

Henry laughed knowing his mom would never let him do anything. Emma he could get away with things but not with Regina.

Mal and Regina were too busy staring at the brunette on screen to notice Emma. That was her. That was their daughter, and she was beautiful.

"That's her." Regina said softly to Mal. "She's beautiful."

"She looks just like you." Mal said with a smile before turning to her girlfriend, "Wait I carried her and she came out looking like you? How is that fair?"

"I didn't do it on purpose." Regina said baffled at the blonde.

"I should get you pregnant right now so the next one comes out looking like me."

Regina's eyes went wide at the statement, glancing back at Henry and Emma quickly before turning to Mal, "Maleficent, my son is right here."

"Oh relax, I think he's seen worse and dear you of anyone should know I can use my magic and impregnate you right now, with your clothes on."

"You can?!" Emma asked.

"Of course." Mal replied not taking her eyes off the Queen.

"Stop." Regina responded glaring back at the dragon. "She was 14 in that video, for all we know she grew up looking like you."

"Fine, for now."

Regina rolled her eyes and turned the video back on.

Henry looked over at his mom, "did you really look like her when you were younger?"

"I don't see it, but Mal and Emma seem to think so."

Mal looked over, "Your mother wasn't too much older than Lily in this video when she came to find me. She was basically a carbon copy of your sister. Stunning in every way." She said the last part softly and graced a finger lightly over Regina's cheek.

Regina leaned into Mal's hand slightly getting lost in the sensation. Back then she was always so in awe of Mal, not that she wasn't now. Being back in her presence it was almost as though she was in her 20s again. Of course now she could hold her own around Maleficent. Not that she wanted to do that always, but it was nice to know.

The four of them watched the video before calling it a night. Emma went home after letting Regina know she'd call her after she found any information. Regina went to tuck Henry into bed while Mal waited for her downstairs. Regina found the dragon flipping through Henry's storybook downstairs. She went and sat next to her leaning her head on the dragon's shoulder.

"Our meeting isn't in here." Mal said.

"I know, not everything is."

"Too bad, that was one hell of a story."

"That it was." Regina said nodding before turning to Mal, "Now my dear Maleficent, I think I promised you a return of your favor from earlier."

"With your son at home?"

"Silencing spell darling or maybe I'll just make you stay quiet."

"You'll make me? Need I remind you dear you're the loud one."

"We'll see about that." She said standing up and leading the older woman upstairs.

"Why couldn't we just poof up here?"

Regina laughed, "it doesn't hurt to do some things without magic sweetheart."

"But it makes it so much better."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A.N. RL got busy but I haven't forgotten about this story, here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Chapter 13

Mal and Regina went up to Regina's bedroom. Regina locked the door and put up a silencing spell, subtly. She wouldn't let Mal know but there was no way she was risking Henry having to be scarred for life twice on the same night. After the door was locked she made her way over to Maleficent and gently pushed her to sit on the bed while straddling her. Mal wasted no time wrapping her arms around the Queen and kissing her deeply. She was about to use her magic to dispose of their clothes when Regina stopped her breaking away from the kiss.

"No."

"No?"

"No magic. I'm going to undress you, the old fashion way."

"Leaving in this place has ruined you." Mal said slightly amused, watching Regina work the buttons of her blouse. "Can I at least magically remove your clothes?"

"No." Regina replied with a smirk.

"Fine," stopping Regina's hands from moving any further. "Strip."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'd rather watch you undress me if you were already naked."

Regina rolled her eyes, "As you wish." She replied stepping back and slowly started to remove her clothes feeling Mal's heated gaze over each inch of exposed skin. "Better?"

"Much. Keep going."

Regina bent down to peck Mal's lips before removing the rest of Maleficent's clothes and straddling her again. "Was that so hard?"

"In all that time you took, we could have done other things."

"Shut up, you enjoyed it." Regina replied with a slight giggle before wrapping her arms around the blondes neck and kissing her deeply. "Besides, it's my turn to have my way with you." Not giving Maleficent a chance to reply she went back to kissing her and pushing her down on the bed. She got off briefly to change positions. "Bend over the bed."

"Of course, your majesty." Mal replied with a wink, before doing as she was instructed. Regina wasted no time before slipping two fingers inside the dragon, causing her to gasp at the sudden intrusion.

Regina started pumping her fingers, adding a third shortly after and snaked an arm around to fondle her boobs. She kissed her shoulder blade before bending down to whisper in Mal's ear, "touch yourself" continuing her pace, as she felt the blonde reach down to rub her clit.

Mal was getting close fast, she wasn't going to be able to hold it in much longer, "Faster." She gasped out trying to keep herself supported on one arm. Regina obliged straightening up and moving her fingers faster. She could get used to seeing the blonde like this, puddy in her hands. Feeling the blondes walls clamp down around her fingers Regina slapped her ass as Mal's orgasm hit. Regina helped her ride it out before removing her fingers and coercing Mal to get fully on the bed before curling up next to her.

Mal caught her breath wrapping her arm around the brunette and pulling her close. She kissed the top of her head and laid back. "I remember when you barely knew what you were doing in bed, you've come a long way dear."

Regina laughed, "thank you, I guess." The two fell into a comfortable silence enjoying each others company. Regina started to think about what lay ahead for them. Was she going to be able to find Lily. Bring her home. Would she want to come home? Was she strong enough to do this on her own? She wasn't on her own, Emma was going to help, but this was her daughter. If they failed it was on her. Questions were running through her mind and she absent minded started to slowly caresses Mal's stomach moving her finger up to draw circles around her nipple. Causing Mal to squirm under her touch.

Sensing she wasn't all there the dragon grabbed her hand to stop the teasing and brought her fingers to her lips kissing them, coercing the Queen out of whatever she was lost in.

"Mmm?" Regina said.

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere silly."

"Okay, what are you thinking about?"

Regina sighed leaning back onto her pillow, "What if I can't do it Mal? What if I can't find her?"

Knowing exactly who she was referring to Mal leaned up on her elbow to look Regina in the eyes, "You will. I know you will."

"But what if I can't? Or what if she doesn't want to come back?"

"At least you'll have tried. Sweetheart you can't think like that if you're about to head out there. There's a reason I came to you and not to the other witches. I know you. You're stubborn and you get things done. And if you have the savior with you, the two of you.. I've heard how powerful the two of you are together. There is no one else I'd rather trust to attempt to bring home Lily."

Regina smiled a little, "I hope you're right."

"I am." She kissed Regina's forehead and laid down, "Now the savior, is she really as strong as they say?"

"Yeah she is. She's got the potential anyway. We're working on her magical abilities."

"How did you end up being her teacher?"

"She needed one. There aren't very many people in this town that are qualified. I really didn't want her to have to learn from Gold."

"Rumple?"

"Yeah, Rumple."

"Why not?"

"Because I did."

"I taught you."

"So did he, and his ways are not exactly… ethical."

"You really have changed Regina. The vengeful little girl I knew would have never taken on Snow White's daughter."

"Things change Mal. She gave me my son."

"Of course. I suppose if she is able to find Lily, it's better that she was taught by you."

"Exactly. Just don't do anything while we're out."

"I'll try not to. This doesn't mean I forgive them."

"I know. Trying is all I ask."

"Sleep. You need your rest."

"Good night Mal."

"Good night sweetheart."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Regina woke up to her phone ringing, rubbing her eyes she reached over to get the phone, she glanced at the clock and saw it said 5:45AM, she answered the phone, "Emma? It's 5 in the morning."

"Technically it's almost 6," Emma replied much chirpier than the mayor and much more awake by the sound of it.

"Why are you up this early?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I started doing a little digging. Regina. I found her."

That woke her up, Regina sat up on the bed trying not to be too loud to wake the blonde in her, "you what?"

"Lily, I found her. She lives about a 4 hour drive from here. We can go today."

"Are you sure you found the right person?"

"Positive. Listen the faster we leave the faster we can come back, so get up."

"I. Am. Up." Regina muttered.

"Well get ready."

"Emma can this not wait a few hours? I can't just leave Henry here."

"Oh right… okay fine, after breakfast. We can eat at Granny's I'll call my parents so they can take Henry afterwards. And tell your girlfriend to keep her friends in check while we're out."

"She's not my…"

"Whatever you say Regina. 8:00 at Granny's. Gives you another hour or so to sleep."

"I'll see you then."

"See you."

With that they both hung up, but there was no way Regina was going to get back to sleep, not now. Not after knowing that she may be able to see her daughter today. She got out of bed and went downstairs to brew up a cup of coffee. What if she doesn't want to come back? What if she hates us. She's got a right to be mad at me, this was my fault in a way, but Mal. Mal would have done, no she did, she did everything she could and then some. If only I'd known I would have… what Regina what would you have done? She thought to herself. She couldn't trust that she would have done the right thing, not then anyway.

Regina went back up to her room after finishing her coffee and sat down next to Mal. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and watched the blonde sleep for a minute before lightly shaking her. "Maleficent. Mal we need to get ready." She said softly coaxing the dragon to wake up.

"Regina what time is it?"

"6:30."

"Why are you waking up this early?"

"Emma found her."

Not knowing if she had understood correctly, Mal opened her eyes to look at the brunette, "What?"

"Emma found our daughter, or she thinks she did. We're going to drive out today and see if she's there, but we need to get up and get to Granny's by 8 so we can go."

Maleficent sat up, clearly awake now. "How long will it take you to come back?"

"I'm not sure. The drive is a few hours but we don't even know if she'll be there or if she'll come back willingly."

"You're her mother of course she'll come back."

"She's not a baby Mal. She's an adult. She may not want to."

"You can bring her home."

"I'll try. Now go shower and get ready while I pack my bag and wake up Henry." She said giving Mal a quick peck before heading to the door. "Oh and Mal, Emma asked that you keep your friends in check while we're out."

"Right… Regina stop worrying, I said I wouldn't do anything."

"I know." With that she left the room to wake up Henry and get everything she needed for her trip.

Regina, Maleficent and Henry met Snow, David and Emma at Granny's for breakfast. After quickly grabbing a bite to eat and saying their goodbyes Regina and Emma walked towards Emma's yellow bug to drive out of Storybrooke. Before she could get into the car, Maleficent ran over to Regina and stopped her.

"Mal?"

"I know you can do this. But, if she doesn't want to come back. Tell her that I love her, I never stopped and I never will. If this had gone my way she would have been raised by me."

Regina reached up to stroke Mal's cheek, taken aback by her words. She always knew Mal had a caring side but seeing her like this was different. At that moment she didn't care if Snow and David saw and realized she had lied earlier, saying she wasn't in a relationship with Maleficent. "I will but if I don't tell her yourself when I bring her back."

"Be safe."

"Thank you. I should get in."

"Yeah, umm... fuck it." Mal cupped Regina face kissing her deeply not wanting to let her go without a proper goodbye. Regina kissed back holding onto Mal's shoulders for support. Before breaking apart. "Alright go."

"I'll be back, don't burn my town down."

"I'll try not to." Mal replied with a wink, stepping back onto the curb as Regina got into the car and the yellow bug took off down the road towards the townline.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone! They will be meeting Lily soon, but here's a short one for what happened right after Regina and Emma headed out.**_

* * *

Chapter 15

Emma had started driving after Regina got in the car and headed toward the townline. They were quiet for a few minutes before she broke the silence. "So 'not my girlfriend' huh?" Emma teased.

"Shut up." Regina muttered looking out the window.

Emma raised her eyebrow and glanced in her direction quickly before looking forward again. "Jeez Regina, I was only teasing."

"Right.."

"Everything alright?"

"It's fine, I'm just… I just found out about Lily and now we're heading out and what if she doesn't…" she said trailing off not able to finish the sentence.

Realization struck Emma, "What if she doesn't want to come back?"

"Yeah, I mean Mal can't come out here. And she's the mother that should be here right now. Not me. This was my fault."

"What are you talking about? My parents did this. Not you."

"They wouldn't have, if I wasn't going to cause the curse."

"Regina they didn't do this to stop your curse, they did this to stop me from going dark."

"Which they only found out would happen because Maleficent had tried to get them to get answers for the curse I was about to enact."

Emma laughed slightly, "I didn't realize you were so narcissistic."

"Excuse me?"

"You just turned this whole thing into your own fault, when you didn't even know about it. Yes you casted a curse that lead my parents to spend 28 years without me. Thanks a lot by the way, I'm sending my therapy bills to you. But you had no idea what was happening. Regina no mother in her right mind would have condemned her kid no matter how evil she may have been."

"You don't know that."

"No, but you don't know if you would have done anything to harm her either. It's in the past, and that's where you need to leave it. Okay? We're going to find her. I promised you I'd help you find her and that's what I'm going to do. She is an adult and even if she doesn't want to come back for good, I'm sure we can convince her to come back for a little bit, to see Maleficent at least."

"You sound so sure."

"I am sure. I know Lily.. knew Lily. But more so I know myself. I grew up without my biological parents and I always wanted to just spend one day with them. She's going to want to meet you and Maleficent. Granted this whole situation is going to be a little more difficult to comprehend but she will."

"Two mothers?"

"Magic."

"Oh right."

"We'll deal when we get to it. So what's going on with you and Maleficent?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You tell me she's not your girlfriend. That you don't want to the public to know that you're screwing her senseless any chance you get…"

"I did not…" Regina started before getting cut off.

"Don't even." Emma said giving her a look, Regina huffed crossing her arms, waiting for her to go on, "Like I was saying, you say all that and then we're about to head out and you're making out with her in daylight for anyone, including my parents, to see."

"She kissed me."

"You kissed back."

"We were saying goodbye." Regina said deflecting.

"You know it's not a bad thing right. No one's going to hold you to it if you're managing to get over Robin. You are family Regina, we want you to be happy."

"Thank you. She's always had a way of making me do whatever she wanted. Some things don't change. All those years we spent together, they were forever ago but seeing her again brought it all back. And knowing that Lily is out there. It's hard not to lose myself around her."

"Then stop fighting it. Why do you care if people know or not?"

"I don't, not really. But it's my private life, I'd prefer to keep it private."

"Could have had me fooled… the couch?"

"That's enough talking." Regina glared before looking out the window.

"As you wish your majesty."

Regina smirked at her old title as they continued to drive.

Back in Storybrooke as the car had pulled out, Maleficent stared at it watching it get lost in the distant before turning to go find something to do. She wasn't sure where to go. She could stay in Regina's house while she was out but what would she do alone anyway. Maybe Gold's cabin was a better option. She didn't have to think too long, Cruella and Ursula were walking towards her after having witnessed the scene between her and Regina.

"Darling what was all this about you not fucking Regina the other day?" Cruella asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up Cruella," Mal replied with a scowl not wanting to answer.

The three of them started to walk down the street, "I don't get why you lied. It's not like we were hiding our own little shenanigans, now were we darling?" she said looking at Ursula.

"Cru… shut up." Ursula muttered.

"You two are prudes. The four of us could have a lot of fun if you didn't feel the need to hide everything." She started thinking up possibilities when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Never gonna happen." Mal and Ursula said at the same time, glaring at Cruella.

"Kill joy." Cru muttered as they continued to walk. "Well darling now that your girlfriend doesn't have you on a leash. What are you going to do the Charmings?"

Mal smirked, "Nothing that concerns you."

Ursula raised an eyebrow, "I thought you told Regina you wouldn't hurt them?"

"Who said anything about hurting them? Yes I did agree not to do anything detrimental and not burn down her town. That does not mean I can't have a little fun. After all that they've put me through I'm entitled to that."

The other two Queens of Darkness smirked at their friend, "I knew the dragon was still in there."

"Of course she is, now let's go." They headed back to Gold's cabin. Mal needed to do something that would get her message across yet not piss off Regina, not too much anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

**_AN: They'll be seeing Lily very very soon. Thanks for the reviews and support you all. :)_**

* * *

Chapter 16

The witches made it back to Gold's cabin and sat down to unwind.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Ursula asked curious.

"Don't worry, it'll be harmless… for the most part. Won't even leave a scratch on pretty Snow White's face. Although I remember a time where my Regina would have loved to scratch it up."

Ursula and Cruella exchanged a knowing look, "Your Regina?" Ursula asked.

"I meant Regina, slip of the tongue."

"Right. So what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing."

"Darling that kiss did not look like nothing." Cruella chimed in.

"I don't know what's going on. She's so different now. But…"

"But you still love her." Ursula finished off for her.

"I don't…" Mal started.

"Don't even start Darling. We know you do. It's written all over your face. Not to mention if you didn't you wouldn't be trying so hard to stay in her limitations she sent before driving off with the blonde. Her son's other mother right? The Evil Queen has a thing for blondes."

Mal scowled at her, "she's not with her."

"Easy tiger, I don't think Cru meant they were together currently."

"She never was either. They have a different arrangement with the boy."

"You don't sound so convinced darling." Cru said softly.

"She said she wasn't. I believe her."

"You want to believe her. But how can you right?"

"Can we get back to Snow White?" Mal said changing the topic, she wasn't one for spilling her emotions out.

"Right, so what are you going to do."

"I was thinking of starting small. A bug infestation. Cruella can you work your charm? Don't tell them to hurt anyone just storm the apartment in masses."

"Child's play Mal." Cruella tsked "But yes, yes I will rally up the troops."

The three continued to talk about other ways she could mess with the Charmings while leaving a clean trail for the mayor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina and Emma were still driving down the interstate in silence. Emma had turned on the radio to provide some background noise.

"What was she like?" Regina asked softly, Emma almost didn't hear her.

"Lily? She was a trouble maker. Makes so much more sense now seeing as she was your spawn."

Regina glared at her, "You must have been insufferable like your mother."

"Har har. Joking aside, she was troubled."

Regina frowned at that, "How so?"

"When we first met, I had been bouncing around the system you know. No one ever adopted me, no ever wanted to...well except Ingrid but that's another story. I didn't have much, I was trying to steal a box of pop tarts and doing so horribly. Lily was there luckily and able to bail me out. She had a credit card on her. She made it seem like she was also in the system. We go really close. Until her dad found us."

"Her dad?"

"She had been adopted. Regina she had a family but for whatever reason she didn't feel like she belonged. I get it now. I never did either until I came to Storybrooke. She belongs with you and Maleficent. She had darkness in her from the start. And that's my parents fault but I know now that there was always a part of her that didn't belong out there."

Regina sat there digesting this information.

"Hey look, you had nothing to do with this. I'm sure if you knew you would have gotten her into the town whenever you had the chance. And she probably picked herself up. She rolled with the wrong people at times but she was always loved wherever she went. I resented her for that when we were kids. She had a family, a life I always wanted and never could get. And she wanted to throw it away."

"When did you last see her?"

"When I told her I didn't want her in my life anymore." Emma said regretfully. "She was my only friend, she got me in trouble a few times, but she was my friend and I just… I pushed her away."

"Typical."

"Excuse me?"

"You are your mother's daughter."

"Hey listen. I didn't have to help you, I'm here looking for your kid. You can be a little more grateful."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I am grateful. How much longer?"

"If we weren't stuck in traffic we could be there in 2 more hours, but at this rate maybe sundown."

"You're kidding…" Regina groaned.

They drove for another hour before pulling out to stop for lunch. After a little break they were back on the road until they got to where the problem was. The road was blocked and wouldn't be cleared until the morning.

"For fuck's sake. Is there another route?"

"Nothing that could get us there before nightfall. I saw a sign for some hotels at this exit, we'll just go in the morning."

"But…"

"I know you want to see her. We'll get there but this is a very small town and not much goes in and out beside this road."

Regina sighed, "Fine, I'm going to tell Henry it will be longer than expected."

"Okay." Emma pulled off the interstate and drove to the hotel nearest to the exit. The two got out of the car and headed inside.

Regina strolled in, as mayoral as ever and went straight up to the desk. "Two rooms please."

The guy behind the counter pulled up the log, "I'm sorry ma'am we only have one room left."

Regina and Emma exchanged a look. "Double beds?"

"King."

"Is there a sofa at least?"

"Sorry. It's not a suite."

Regina groaned slightly, "we'll take it."

"Oh no… let's go somewhere else." Emma protested.

"Why? This is the closest to the interstate and it's just a night."

"Your was ready to ring my neck just thinking we may have been an item. I'd hate to see what she does when she learns we slept together."

"Sleeping together and 'sleeping together' are two very different things dear. Relax, Mal won't know."

"You think she won't find out?"

"I think I can make sure she doesn't blow things out of proportion."

"If she kills me. Tell my parents this was your fault."

"Stop being so over dramatic." Regina said as she paid for the room and went to the elevator.

When they were away from the desk and out of earshot, "Over dramatic? You're dating a dragon. A territorial dragon at that."

"She's only acting that way, because my teaching methods are similar to hers and they took her back to the days she used to teach me."

"What?" Emma asked confused as to how that could be the reason.

"Our magic lessons ended with.. Us creating a little magic." Regina said with a shrug.

"Isn't that what…. " Emma's eyes went wide when she realized what Regina was saying. "Oh. You mean 'magic'. Okay did you tell her you don't implement that part of the teaching into our lessons?"

"Of course dear. Maleficent is the jealous type. Always has been."

"More reason why this is a bad idea."

"It'll be fine." Regina said as they entered the room. It was small, one bed and a chair to the side. "What should we do for dinner?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: Here's a short one, but we finally meet Lily!**_

* * *

Chapter 17

Emma woke up the next morning, a little disoriented and noticed the pile of brown hair splayed across her. After gaining full consciousness she noticed the woman curled up against her. So the mayor is a cuddler she thought as she tried to figure out how to extract herself from Regina. She wasn't so lucky, the slightest move had Regina tightening her hold on the sheriff, still fast asleep.

At least we are far, far away from her dragon girlfriend she thought to herself and stayed there wondering if she should wake her up or let her sleep.

She didn't have to think too long. Regina still asleep had started moving a hand down Emma's body towards her red panties. Emma's eyes widen as she immediately grabbed the mayor's hand from going any further.

"Mm not in the mood in Mal?" Regina murmured with a slight frown.

Oh she thinks I'm Maleficent, that explains it, "Regina? Regina it's Emma wake up."

Regina stirred a little getting up and looking at where she was before moving away quickly, "Miss Swan, what the hell are you doing?"

Emma gaped at her, "Me?! Seriously? You were feeling me up after you decided I would be a better pillow than the one this place provided."

"I did no such thing."

"Whatever you say your majesty. I didn't realize you were a cuddler. A little soft for the high and mighty evil queen don't you think?"

Regina glared, "I do not cuddle."

Knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere, Emma decided it would be best to drop the subject, "Okay, fine we forget everything okay? Let's just get dressed and go find your kid."

"I don't cuddle."

"Okay you don't cuddle. And you call me a child." Emma said rolling her eyes as she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Regina huffed and sat back to wait for the bathroom. Rubbing her eyes as she looked around. She was never a cuddler, sure she tended to sleep a closer to Mal but that was that. Cuddler, Regina Mills. What was Swan thinking. She did manage to get onto her side of the bed, Regina frowned. Shaking the thoughts out she got up to find something to change into. Emma got out of the bathroom 10 minutes later leaving it for Regina who stepped in and took a shower to wake up more fully.

After both had gotten ready they checked out and heading out on the road.

They drove for another hour before having to pull over for gas. "We're stopping again?"

"Yes, Regina. In this world we need gas to keep moving forward. Look there's a little coffee shop over there, we didn't have breakfast, go I'll meet you after I fill up."

"That place looks disgusting."

"Maybe it's nice inside."

"Maybe it's infested."

"Regina, there's nothing else here. I'm hungry I am sure you are too."

"Fine, but make it quick." Regina walked over to the coffee shop and found a table to sit at and wait for Emma as a waitress walked up to her.

"Dining alone?" she asked.

"No, my … friend I guess, who is driving me up a wall and I don't know why I had her come along, will be along shortly."

The girl looked taken aback, "sure, do you want to start on coffee or wait?"

"Coffee will be great," she said tilting her head to read the waitresses name tag, "Lily..." she smiled, "pretty name. My daughter's name is Lily too." she said realizing how easy it was to just say that even though she had yet to meet this girl.

"Thank you. I'll be right back with your coffee."

"Can you make it two?"

"Of course."

The waitress walked off to get their coffee. Emma walked in a couple minutes later. "Cars filled up and ready to go whenever we finish."

"I ordered you a coffee."

"Thanks. What else do they have?"

"Nothing healthy."

"Good, this is a road trip. Live a little."

Regina rolled her eyes as the waitress walked back with their coffee. "You must be the friend that's driving her nuts" she said putting a cup in front of Emma.

Emma and Regina both looked at the waitress in shock. "I'm … what?" Emma said.

"Oh your friend, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" she said looking at Regina.

"Regina…" Regina replied not sure why she had felt the need to reply.

"Regina said that you were driving up a wall."

Regina raised an eyebrow at this girl's bluntness.

"Well did she also tell you she's a pain in my ass and I'm doing her a favor." Emma said staring at Regina the whole time.

"No… do you know what you want?"

"Bear claw. Two. She's going to have one too."

"No I won't. Just the coffee for me."

"Sure. I'll bring the pot out for you if you need." She said walking back over to grab a coffee pot as the two women continued to glare at each other.

"Can you stop being so mean? I am helping you, out of the goodness of my heart."

"Yes please let's talk about that goodness. Half of which isn't even yours."

"Regina if you're pissed at my parents, I'm sorry I can't change the past. Stop taking it out on me."

Regina was about to reply as the waitress placed the pot on the table, giving a clear view of her birthmark that caught Emma's eye and her eyes widened. The waitress walked away as Emma stared after her.

Regina followed her look, confused as to what had just happened. "Emma?"

"It's her."

"What?"

"That's your daughter."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

" _It's her."_

" _What?"_

" _That's your daughter."_

Regina stared at Emma, convinced she had heard her wrong. "What?"

"Regina, that girl is the magical love child that you and Maleficent made. Is that clear enough?"

"How? We are still an hour out from where we were supposed to look. How do you even know? Lily is a common name."

"I saw her birthmark. I would never forget that birthmark. She has a star on her wrist."

"But…" Regina turned to look at her not knowing what to say. "That's her?"

"Yeah, she's got your features, but she does resemble Mal a little more."

Regina hadn't torn her eyes away from the girl, still in shock. Only snapping out of it when Lily turned and saw her with a raised eyebrow, confused. She turned back to Emma, "Alright savior, what's the plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are you going to break this to her?"

"Me? She's your kid you do it."

"She knows you. Come on Emma."

Emma groaned. "Alright fine, she's going on her break. I'll go talk to her." Emma got up and walked out back to find Lily sitting on the ledge cigarette in hand. "You know smoking is bad for you right?"

"Do I look like I care?"

"No." Emma replied sitting next to her looking out in front of them.

"Want one?" Lily asked, confused why this customer had come out and sat down.

"No thanks. I quit."

"Good for you."

"Yeah…" Emma replied not knowing how to go about this. "Lily, I…"

"You what?"

"I never thought I'd see you again."

"Do we know each other?" Lily asked furrowing her eye brow trying to figure out who this was. She did look a little familiar but she wasn't sure why.

"Just a little bit. Emma Swan."

"Emma?" Lily exclaimed doubtfully. "It can't be. What.. what are you doing here?"

"Interestingly enough looking for you. Your parents… your biological parents, they hired me to find you."

"You found my parents?"

"Yeah, and it's a little complicated but rest assured they didn't give you up out of choice."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"I don't need parents anymore. Where were they when I was a kid?"

"They didn't know you had survived. Well one didn't know at all until recently."

"You're kidding right? My mother didn't tell my father?"

"Sure… lets go with that."

"What do you mean?"

"I think this the part that Regina should explain."

"Regina? Your girlfriend?"

"Oh no! No no no. She is most definitely not my girlfriend. Do not say that. Her girlfriend would have my head."

Lily's eyes shot up, "Okay… how exactly can she explain?"

"Just trust me on this."

"Why? You've never given me a reason to trust you."

"I know you. I know you're intrigued at the opportunity to find your parents. I was there. I found mine when I was 28. I played it off like I didn't care but I did. And I'm glad I did and your parents love you so much, honestly those two would do anything and probably can do anything for you."

"Fine. I still don't get how your friend can help. But fine."

"Come on."

They walked back over to the table Regina was sitting at fidgeting. She had been trying to figure out how to go about this and was coming up empty.

"Hi." She said as she saw Lily coming over with Emma. "You're so beautiful." She said before she could stop herself.

"Uhh.. thanks I guess? Emma says you'd be able to explain who my parents are or something."

"Oh you didn't tell her?" Regina asked now looking at the blonde.

"Thought it be better coming from you."

"What exactly is going on here?!"

"Sweetie you should sit down for this."

"I'm not your sweetie." she said while grabbing a chair and sitting not sure why she did.

"Right. Um you're not, not yet anyway." she mumbled the last part. "You are my daughter though."

"What?! Okay seriously Em is this some joke? She's barely a few years older than me there's no way this is my mother. Who apparently kept the secret from my father?"

"Not exactly. I'm a lot older, I don't look it but that's magic. And actually I'm the one that didn't know about you until recently." Regina responded.

"What? How? I mean if you are my mother I'm assuming you gave birth…"

"Your other mother gave birth to you dear. She's back home."

"Oh… so you two are a lesbian couple and my father was a sperm donor? That would make a little more sense but I still don't see you being that much older. What kind creams do you use?"

"Monthly juice cleanse and a healthy dose of magic."

"Right magic…" she replied rolling her eyes. "Where is my other mother? Why isn't she here?"

"She can't leave Storybrooke."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

Emma felt like she needed to step in "Lil, you're not going to believe this but your mother, not this one" pointedly looking at Regina, "Is Maleficent. The Maleficent. Fairytales are real and they all live up in Storybrooke. She's the Evil Queen. Hell my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming." she said with a straight face.

Lily bust out laughing "Okay so this is a joke. Great. I need to get back to work."

"Lily this isn't a joke. I know it's hard to believe but it's true." Regina replied staring into Lily's eyes. Identical to her own.

Lily noticed that and stepped back a little, confused at what was happening. "I .. I need air."


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: Sorry for the delay y'all. Here's a short one so I could get them back to Storybrooke. Having a little writers block on this story. Thanks for sticking with it.**_

* * *

Chapter 19

Emma had gone out to see if Lily was okay while Regina stayed back thinking it was best considering the circumstances. It gave her time to call up Mal and let her know, the best she could anyway.

"Regina?" Mal answered.

"Hey, you haven't ruined my town have you?" Regina asked light heartedly.

"Of course not," Mal smirked, "How's it going?"

"We found her."

"You what? How is she? Does she remember? Of course she doesn't she never saw anything she was just an egg…" Mal rambled.

"She's beautiful Mal. It's hard for her right now, it's a lot to digest. Emma is outside with her right now."

"Why aren't you with her?"

"She doesn't know me. She knows Emma, I figured it was better if she talked to her."

"Right. When are you coming back?"

"I don't know, depends on when Lily will want to leave." Regina started before adding, "I told her about you. How you would be here if you could. Don't worry Mal, I said I'd bring your daughter home and I plan to follow through."

"It's her decision Gina, you have to let her make it."

"Okay. What have you been up to?"

"Me? Nothing."

"Really? Nothing?"

"Yes really."

The two sorceresses continued talking, meanwhile outside Emma had found Lily and sat next to her.

"I know it's a lot to take in."

"You think?"

"I had a son show up on my front step and take me there, it's different but it feels like home much more than any group home could."

Lily nodded, "Let me see if I understand correctly, You have magic. My mother has magic, my other mother has magic and they somehow created me without dick?"

"Sounds about right." Emma said deadpan before laughing, "It's ridiculous I know but it's not the most ridiculous thing you'll hear in Storybrooke. For example Regina, your mom in there, she's my grandma. Step-grandma technically."

"What?" Lily looked at Emma like she had two heads.

"She's the Evil Queen, you know Snow White. I'm Snow's daughter."

"Huh. So you're the daughter of a major Disney princess and I'm the daughter of two of the most powerful Disney villains? No wonder my life was shit."

"Hey that's not…" Emma started not sure if she should explain completely, deciding against it she continued, "Regina has changed, Mal… well she just came back to life so I don't know about her yet but if anyone can keep her from destroying everything its Regina and she has her."

"What do you mean just came back to life?"

"Oh… I may have killed her a couple years back."

"You killed my mother?"

"I didn't know she was your mother. She was a dragon at the time."

"Seriously Emma?"

"Look I had to save my son, that's not the point. She loves you and has waited a very long time to meet you. Come back with us. You don't have to stay if you don't want to but meet her."

Lily thought about for a second before nodding, "Okay."

"Okay? Good. I'm going to get Regina and we can go."

"I need to grab some clothes Em."

"We'll swing by your place."

With that Emma had gone inside to get Regina and head back towards Storybrooke. Mission accomplished. For now anyway.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They pulled into Storybrooke near Granny's in Emma's bug. Regina riding in the front with Lily in the back. The car ride had been quiet for the most part, with Emma trying to make conversation with both her childhood friend and her mother. Awkward was putting it lightly.

The car pulled to a stop, before they could say or do anything they saw Snow coming towards the bug, racing more like it.

"Regina!" she yelled, clearly something was up.

"God," Regina groaned unbuckling her seatbelt. "Stay in here." she said not turning around but clearly for her daughter. Emma and Lily both nodded as Regina got out of the car to see what was up.

"Regina," Snow repeated fuming.

"What can I do for you Snow?" Regina asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What you can do is not leave that thing of yours without tying her to a pole. Maleficent and her friends have been causing havoc all over town."

Regina scruntched her nose, Mal said she was behaving she thought, "What did she do? I don't see the town on fire."

"Oh that's because she went grand scheme to scare everyone, turning into a dragon and just blowing fire in the air."

"Okay...I'm still not following Snow. Why are you so upset over that?"

Before Snow had the chance to answer Regina felt a hand wrap around her waist and looked up to see Maleficent staring Snow down, "Please do tell Snow, why are you so upset?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

Regina had instantly leaned into Mal's side and was now looking up at her, "I thought you said you didn't do anything?" she asked.

"I didn't. Nothing with lasting damage anyway." She replied winking at the Queen.

Regina had no idea what she could have possibly done and turned back to her previous rival, "I can't fix anything if I don't know what it is."

David placed a hand on Snow's lower back, "Just show her." he told Snow before shooting a glare at Mal.

Snow groaned before pulling off her hat to reveal that she was now bald. Regina cupped her face to keep from laughing as she stared at the woman in front of her.

"There was also the roach infestation in our apartment and the school, courtesy of a certain dog whisperer."

"Mal what the hell?" Regina hissed biting her lip and lowering her voice so only she could hear, "Next time warn me…." she closed her eyes trying to center herself before opening them again and busting out laughing. "I'm so sorry, I'll fix the hair."

Mal had moved her hand lower to rest on Regina's ass and pulled her towards herself satisfied for having made her laugh. "See I told you, nothing with lasting damages."

Snow was gawking at the Queen, "Seriously Regina?! All you can do is laugh?"

"You've got to admit, dear, it is a funny sight to see." She said jumping a little when Mal squeezed her ass, giving her a look she turned back to Snow and waved her hand so that her hair was back. "See all taken care of. Now the roaches, is that still a problem? I need all the buildings they are in."

"I'll get that to you." she mumbled, David mouthed a thank you to Regina before turning his wife to walk back into the diner.

"Mal," Regina started turning towards her girlfriend, "2 days and you have me cleaning up messes."

Mal wrapped her arms around Regina's waist as Regina instantly wrapped hers around Mal's neck, "Sweetheart, I only had 2 days to do a little something. Not nearly what I would have done but it is because of you that we played small." She replied dipping her head to capture Regina's lips. "Now where is she?" she asked referring to her daughter.

"In the car." Regina responded.

Lily and Emma had been in the car watching the exchange between their parents. Lily saw Maleficent walk over and wrap her arm around Regina and turned towards Emma, "Is that?"

Emma nodded, "That's your mother."

"You're telling me that's Maleficent? As in the green one?"

Emma laughed, "Think our stories got it wrong, she is most definitely Maleficent. I've seen her in dragon form but no she's not green."

"Right," Lily responded watching her parents. "You're telling me those two right there created me?"

"Yeah, it sounds insane but Lily it's true."

They watched for a few more minutes, "They look like they really love each other." Lily commented before scrunching her face in disgust in response to Mal squeezing Regina's ass. "And clearly still get disgusting."

Emma smirked, "See, you know deep down those are your parents and the thought of them having sex is making you want to gag. I know the feeling, I walked in on mine when I was still trying to come to terms with it all, not pleasant."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Scarred for life."

"Interesting." They continued to watch the exchange, Lily smiled a little when Mal had bent down to kiss Regina before her eyes went wide hearing the next question.

"Where is she?" Mal had said.

Regina motioned towards the car, "In the car."

That was their cue to get out. Emma got out and Regina went to the passenger side door to move the seat and let Lily out.

Lily got out and stood awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Mal this is Lily," Regina said looking at the blonde. Emma stood off to the side to not interrupt.

"You're so beautiful," Mal said as she looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry. I'm Maleficent, your mother."

Lily nodded, "Hi."

"Why don't we go get something to eat, it was a long ride." Regina offered, Lily and Mal both nodded. As Lily and Mal started to walk inside Emma walked over to Regina.

"I'm going to leave you guys alone, let me know if you need anything. I'll pick up Henry later."

"Thanks Emma." Regina responded patting Emma's arm and walking into Granny's. She down next to Mal across from Lily in a booth. None of them knowing what to say next.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lily sat across from her mother's and looked around a little uncomfortable. She spent her whole life getting into trouble, even when she had people that cared, and now she was finding out that her biological parents were two of the worst villains from the childhood stories her other parents read to her. "So…" She started looking between Maleficent and Regina, "You two are my parents?"

Mal hadn't stopped staring at her daughter, she couldn't believe she was finally in front of them. She wasn't a kid but she was beautiful. Too caught up in her own train of thought she didn't hear Lily's question and didn't respond.

Regina glanced at Mal and reached over to grab her hand before turning back to their daughter and nodding, "Yes, I know it's a lot to take in but yes we are your parents."

"Maleficent…" Lily said looking at her blonde mother before turning her gaze to Regina, "And the Evil Queen. I won't even get into the whole fact that neither of you have a penis just yet, but you're telling that I'm the spawn of two of the worst villains in kids books. The ones that are supposed to scare children."

Regina gawked at her not knowing how to respond, she wasn't sure who Lily got her bluntness from, it could easily have been either of them. Lily's comment was enough to break Mal's train of thought and she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Yes, we are…" Mal started looking at Regina slightly, "well no actually that's not true. Not anymore. Not for Regina."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked furrowing her brows.

"I mean, the woman you most likely saw earlier… the bald one that magically grew hair." Mal responded biting her lip to keep from laughing, "She's the one your mother wanted revenge on and now they're basically family."

"Mal." Regina said, "We are family, she's my son's grandmother. And my step-daughter technically."

"Whoa, wait what?" Lily asked even more confused than before.

Regina looked back over at Lily realizing this wasn't going to get anywhere, their life was very complicated. "Henry," she started, "my son, my adopted son, he's Emma's biological son, making him Snow White's grandson. It's very complicated, honey."

Mal looked at Regina thinking, "You know this would make you Henry's step great-grandmother don't you?"

"Yes, it's very fucked up."

Lily busted out laughing, "Honestly, I'm waiting for the cameras to come out and yell gotcha, this can't be real. I mean come on seriously?" She looked between them, "Seriously? You're telling me all this is real…"

"Yes." Regina replied.

"Okay… start at the beginning. How did two women make a child? I mean I'm guessing sperm donors weren't a thing, wherever you're from."

"The Enchanted Forest," Regina replied, "We can take you there if you'd like, my castle is still standing."

"Mine is so much better," Mal commented looking over at Regina, "You used to think so too. Not to mention," Mal said turning her gaze to her daughter, "That's where you were conceived and no not by a sperm donor, it was magic. Your mother here was young and inexperienced and really didn't have control over her emotions to control the magic she possessed."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I was a warpath, you knew that…"

"Okay stop." Lily interrupted them. "I don't need the specifics, I don't think I want the specifics."

"Don't worry sweetheart, knowing Regina's luck it's just a matter of time before you see exactly how you were made." Mal commented smirking at Regina, "You've already scarred your other child."

"Maleficent," Regina said dangerously, "Stop."

Lily scrunched her face in disgust, "I'm going to the bathroom."

She got up leaving the two sorceresses behind. Regina looked over at Mal. "Seriously Mal?"

"What?"

"She's already doesn't believe half of this and is ready to run, you're going to scare her off by scarring her for life with mental images no child wants."

Mal rolled her eyes, "Fine I'll stop. But only if you kiss me." She smirked.

Regina laughed, "You're insatiable." she commented before leaning over and pecking Mal's lips. She was about to move back when Mal snaked a hand into her hair holding her in place and deepening the kiss. Regina moaned slightly into Mal's mouth. The blonde rested her other hand on her partners thigh fiddling with the end of her skirt. She continued kissing the queen nipping at her bottom lip and letting her hand slip under Regina's skirt and rest on her inner thigh.

"Oh god." They heard coming from Lily as she sat down and turned away to avoid having to witness that.

They broke apart, Regina turning red and looking down to straighten up. Mal biting her lip and glancing at her daughter.

"Alright listen." Lily started, "I don't know why but for some reason I do believe you're my parents." She said watching Mal's face lighten up, "I didn't say I was staying," she mumbled slightly, "But how are we going to get revenge then?"

"I'm sorry?" Mal asked.

"Revenge. You're villains aren't you." She said turning towards Regina, "Didn't you say someone stole me from her and that's why we weren't together?"

"Well yes but… that's not… I mean, we didn't bring you here for revenge sweetheart."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Right you're the soft one." She said turning to her other mother, "Are you actually a dragon? Or was that just in the cartoons."

"I am," Mal confirmed, "I'm assuming you are too since dragon genes are more dominant than human genes."

"Good, you and I can get revenge."

"Uh…" Mal started looking at Regina, "Sweetie, I think your mom is right. There's no point in that now."

"Seriously? I'm the daughter of two of the most powerful witches in this town and neither of you want to get revenge for not having me in your lives for 31 years?!" She said, "Turns out most people know who I am and are already afraid. Maybe I'll do it myself."

"Lily," Regina started.

"Where am I staying?" She asked suddenly.

Regina and Mal exchanged looks, "At my house," Regina responded. "Maleficent hasn't moved in yet but she will eventually and maybe you can meet your brother."

"Right." Lily said. "Can we go? I'm tired."

"Of course," Regina said getting up. "I don't suppose you brought a car?" she asked Mal.

"How long have you known me?"

"Right, do you want to or should I?"

"Go on sweetpea, I haven't seen you do this is in a very long time." Mal responded winking at Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes, knowing she was only doing that so Lily could see she wasn't weak. Regina grabbed Mal and Lily's hand and closed her eyes teleporting them to her front porch.

Lily looked around startled. "How the…"

"Magic, dear." Regina responded unlocking her door.

They made their way inside as Lily looked around, "You live here?"

"Perks of being the mayor."

"Oh."

"I can show you to your room, if you want to rest." Regina offered.

"Yeah, please." Lily responded following her up the steps to one of the guest rooms in the house.

"Mal and I will downstairs if you need anything. We really are incredibly happy to have you here."

Lily nodded as she sat on the bed, Regina left and went back downstairs and sat next to Mal. She laid her head on Mal's shoulder as the dragon wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. Mal had both her girls under the same roof and she wasn't about to complain.


	22. Chapter 22

So sorry this took so long to update! Blame it on writers block and a dose of real life stuff happening. Here's the next installment!

* * *

Chapter 22

Regina and Mal had fallen asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms and were still asleep when Lily had gotten up and came downstairs. She debated on what to do. On one hand she could stick around and see what this was like but on the other, this was a great time to make a run for it. Even if what they said was true, this was insane.

She easily crept out the front door and started to make her way out to the road, not sure where she would find a bus stop but how big was this town anyway. Before she had the chance, Emma and Henry walked over.

"Hey." Emma said as she walked over with her son. "Where are you going?"

Lily looked at Emma trying to keep the guilt off her face, "Just getting some fresh air."

"Uh huh, right." Emma responded, knowing full well what her friend's intentions were. "Hey kid," she started looking at Henry, "This is an old friend of mine, and your half sister, Lily."

"Hi," Henry responded smiling at the older woman in front of him. "You're my mom's daughter?"

"I guess so." Lily responded, "He's yours?" she asked Emma.

Emma nodded, "Gave him up for adoption when he was born, Regina raised him." She said making sure to put emphasis on the fact that her friend's mom was a good mother. Emma continued, "We started coparenting after he found me and brought me here. It's still a work in progress but we're making it work."

"I see." Lily replied, fidgeting a little. She wasn't sure how much longer she had to make a break for it but the idea was starting to look slim.

"Henry, why don't you go inside. We'll be in, in a minute."

"Okay," Henry replied heading for the door.

"You're running away." Emma said straight forward to Lily. "I've seen this," she said motioning to Lily, "One too many times and I'm not about to let you hurt Regina like that."

"How are you going to stop me?"

"Why are you even trying to leave?" Emma countered.

"This isn't for me Em. You know that. I don't belong anywhere. I ruin things, those two in there. They're clearly in love, if I stay I'll ruin that."

"No you won't. You didn't belong out there. I didn't either. Because we're different. It's different here in Storybrooke, you've got family and friends. Or a friend at least."

"Are we still friends, Emma? Last I remember you told me you wish you hadn't met me."

Emma kicked herself remembering the last time they were together, "I was a kid Lil, I was stupid. You were my only I friend I had out there. Stay. Or at least tell those two women in there what you're doing, because you owe them that much."

"I don't owe anyone…"

"Stop. I know you. I know you know whatever they've told you is the truth. And I know you believe them, and there is a part of you that honestly wants to get to know them better. I don't know Maleficent that well, but I do know Regina and she's worth getting to know, at the very least she can teach you magic. Your magic is half hers."

"What magic?"

"You don't feel it? You didn't sense any change the minute we crossed the border into Storybrooke?"

Lily didn't respond, the truth was she could feel something she just had no idea what it was. "I don't know, what's it supposed to feel like?"

"Power, I don't know. It's different for each person."

"Emma, come on. Let me go, I won't be of any use here."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." Lily responded glancing back at the house as the door opened. She inwardly cringed as Regina walked out, there goes whatever chance she had at escaping.

"You're up." Regina said as she walked over, "Are you hungry? I was going to get dinner started. How's lasagna sound?" she smiled at her daughter.

"You don't have to go through all that trouble. Trust me I'm not what you always dreamed of." Lily responded.

Regina frowned, "And how would you know what I always dreamed of?"

"I.." Lily was caught off guard, "Listen I break everything good that's ever come near me. Whatever curse I have is destructive and you look like you're doing quite well."

"Lily, in case you forgot, your mother and I are villains.."

"Were." Emma interrupted causing both women to look at her with identical eyes.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Were villains. You said are. Regina you're not a villain anymore."

"Oh.. right." Regina shock off whatever got over her and turned back to Lily, "Regardless, we know darkness. More so than most. Whatever darkness inside you has caused you to lose the good in your life isn't going to be a problem for us. We can manage just fine." She spoke trying to get the words across, "So come back inside and don't ever try running out of this house without warning ever again. We're not going to hold you captive against your will. You're an adult, clearly we missed out on everything but that doesn't mean we'll allow you to just up and leave like a child."

Lily's eyes widened, "How did you?"

"Call it mother's intuition." Regina replied, "It's starting to get dark, go inside please. Emma are you staying for dinner?"

"You're still making lasagna?" Emma asked and watched Regina nod, "You know I don't turn down your lasagna."

The three of them walked back inside to find Henry trying to teach Maleficent video games in the living room. Lily went over to sit on the couch and watch while Emma and Regina went into the kitchen. Regina got out the pans to get the lasagna started.

"It's going to be another hour."

"I know," Emma replied, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Regina responded.

"Right, your kid just tried to run out. The last time that happened you nearly had a mental break down."

"Henry was a child. Lily is an adult it's a little different."

"Still. She's just going to need time. It took me a long time to give my parents a real chance."

"I know," Regina nodded, "I'm fine, really. It's Maleficent that may not be so maybe not mention the running away thing in front of her?"

"You got it." Emma agreed. "Need any help here?"

"No I've got it. Go I know the video games are calling your name."

Emma smirked and went out to join the others while Regina finished the lasagna prep and stuck it into the oven to finish cooking. She looked out into the living room and smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hello, Hello! So sorry for being MIA for so long. I had writers block on this one, but here's a short one to transition into what's to come next.**_

* * *

Chapter 23

Dinner had gone well, better than Regina had hoped, everyone made conversation, the food was delicious, everything seemed to go well. After dinner, Emma, Lily, and Henry moved back into the living room to play more video games for a bit before Emma had to leave. Lily and Henry continued to play for a while. Regina was in the kitchen and had a view of the living room. She smiled watching them, her kids bonding. What more could a mother ask for?

Maleficent walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist. Regina instantly leaned back against her, snuggling in. "What were you doing outside earlier?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't play coy." Mal warned, "I know you. There's something you're not telling me."

Regina sighed, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm a big girl, Regina."

Regina turned around in Mal's arms wrapping her arms around Mal's neck. "Okay, I'll tell you." She looked up into the blue eyes that made her weak in the knees the same eyes that could see through her better than anyone else, "Lily was trying to leave. Emma and Henry showed up and saw. Emma was in the process of convincing her to stay when I went out there. She did agree to stay around for a week. But honestly after a week there's no way she's going to want to leave. She belongs here, with you."

"Only me?" Mal questioned.

"More so, yes." Regina nodded, "I love her too, don't get me wrong, but you've loved her for years. I only came to know about her. Of course, I would want her to stay here with you and me, and Henry. But Maleficent you deserve this way more than I do."

Maleficent reached over to cup the Queen's cheek, "You know, you deserve this too. As much as you claim you shouldn't have good things, you do." She leaned in to kiss her softly. "Leave the dishes, I'll magic them clean in the morning. Let's go to bed." She said as she led Regina upstairs, not giving her a chance to object.

Regina laughed and walked up with her, some things were never going to change. They walked into their room and closed the door. The minute the door closed Regina felt a breeze, looking down she was naked. Mal had used her magic to strip her. Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Do you have to use magic for everything?"

"Of course not, darling but you were taking too long." she responded coyly from the bed patting the side next to her. "Come here."

Regina rolled her eyes, she was not taking too long but now was not the time to argue, not when Mal was looking at her like that. That look sent a pool of wetness straight to her core and a shiver through her spine. She walked over to the dragon and crawled into bed next to her. Maleficent wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer. Regina leaned in, kissing her deeply as Mal shifted so she was on top of her. Regina tangled one of her hands into Mal's long blonde locks and used the other to run her fingers over her back.

Mal straddled one of Regina's thighs nudging her to bend her knee, giving them both the right angle to rub against each other. She reached down to pinch Regina's nipple causing the Queen to moan into her mouth and arch her back. They slowly rubbed against each other while kissing and caressing each other's bodies until the teasing was too much and they needed release. Speeding up the grinding, it was only a matter of minutes before Regina tumbled over followed closely by Mal.

Mal stayed on top of her for a minute kissing her before rolling over and continue to kiss on their sides. Regina still had one hand in the blonde's hair gently playing with it while they kissed. Both women soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, they were woken up by the door to their room opening and another blonde coming in only to scream and turn around. Regina quickly reached for the covers to cover herself.

"Emma, don't you ever knock?!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you two ever keep clothes on?" Emma retorted. She turned around only to turn back. Regina had covered but Mal was sitting there glaring at her with the sheet still around her waist.

"What's the matter, Swan? Never seen boobs before?" Mal said.

Regina moved the sheet up so her lover was covered giving her look, "My eyes only." she said before turning back to Emma, "Emma, why are you here?"

"Is it safe to turn around?"

"Yes…" Regina said rolling her eyes.

"I was thinking I'd take Lily around town, wanted to see if her mothers wouldn't mind." She started, adding in a sarcastic tone "I'm guessing you won't seeing as you can continue doing whatever you were doing."

Regina glared at her, "We were sleeping, and if that's okay with Lily I don't have any issues. Mal?"

Mal shrugged, "Up to her."

"You sure?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I can show her how to turn into a dragon later." Mal answered.

Emma was watching the two of them, "If you want we can meet you at the field later. Honestly, I don't know if that is too much too soon but I'm not a dragon I didn't have to deal with that when I first came into town." She said, "I just had a curse I needed to break…" she added giving Regina a look.

"Wasn't my greatest hour, okay?" Regina replied.

"I know, I'll take Lily. We'll drop Henry off at school and meet you in the field around 2:00?"

"Sure," Mal said, "Does that work for you?" she asked Regina.

Regina nodded, "That's fine. I need to go to work, you can come with me unless you have friends to meet up with."

"I think I will go see Ursula and Cruella. Make sure they're okay."

"Yeah, you should."

"I'll see you later guys," Emma said, breaking up their moment before leaving the two sorceresses alone to get ready for the day and whatever else they may be up to.


	24. Chapter 24

**_I know this one has been neglected for some time, terribly sorry for the extremely long wait. I was working on The Forbidden Fortress and had more plot for that one than this but I haven't forgotten this story. I will finish it. It might be a little slower but it'll get there. Trying to work out the kinks. But here's another chapter for you. Thank you for sticking around for this story!_**

* * *

Chapter 24

Regina had gotten ready and left the mansion to go to the town hall. Maleficent on the other hand poofed herself to Gold's cabin where her friends were camping out.

"Look who's back, darling," Cruella drawled when she say Mal.

"Good to see you too, Cru. Miss me?" Mal rolled her eyes.

"Where's your daughter, Mal?" Ursula asked she came out.

Mal sat down at the table with Cru, "out with the Savior, I'm meeting them later."

"And Regina?"

"Working."

"And the two of you…" Ursula questioned.

"We're fine. More than fine, actually."

"Good."

"Right now darling, what exactly is up with your love muffin? She's hardly the Evil Queen I remember." Cruella asked.

Mal narrowed her eyes slightly, "She's changed, she has a kid. She changed for him. I get that."

"In a day? You get that in a day?"

"You wouldn't understand," Mal murmured.

"Is she at least going to help us find our happy endings? I mean you found yours."

Mal pursed her lips, "I think so, she's turned a new leaf but I'm sure she'll still help." The three of them continued to catch up while Mal waited to head out to the field to see Lily.

.:.

Emma had been giving Lily a tour of the town, taking her to all the hot spots, pointing out the best secluded spots to get time to think before heading to Granny's for lunch.

"So you've been here ever since?" Lily asked her as she sipped her coffee.

Emma nodded slightly, "Sort of, I did leave for a while before the second curse. Regina needed to stop Pan's curse and the only way was to give up what she loved most."

"You?" Lily asked.

"No… Henry." She gave her a look. "So there was a year where we were out in New York but then we came back here and have been ever since. My family is here. My son is here. There's magic. I feel like I belong."

"You think I should stay?"

"Yeah, Lily, I do."

Lily shrugged, "They're going to see the darkness and not want me."

Emma scoffed, "You know you're the daughter of the Evil Queen and the Mistress of all Evil right? I doubt a little darkness will scare those two. They're the most feared sorceresses of their time."

"They don't look evil."

Emma bit her lip thinking, "Regina's changed a lot, but she still knows what it feels like. If anyone can help you figure out how to deal with the darkness it's her."

"And Maleficent?"

"I don't know her that well. But I'm sure she could too."

"What exactly are we doing later?"

"Trying to see if you can fly," Emma replied her eyes lighting up. "Which is way cooler than anything I've ever done."

Henry walked into the diner at that time and spotted the two of them. "Hey Ma!" he said sitting down next to her and looking at Lily, "Big sis."

Lily laughed, "Kid."

"I didn't miss the dragons did I?"

"No you didn't, Henry," Emma said as Granny brought over another hot cocoa for Henry.

They ate their lunch and strolled along main street stopping outside of the town hall.

"Lily come on," Henry said walking towards the building.

Emma hesitated a little, "Hey, your mom might be busy, maybe we should call first."

"Mom?" Lily asked.

"Regina, she's the mayor."

"My mother is the mayor of this town?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Well yeah, she kinda created it after all. The curse."

"Right...this is so weird."

Henry walked back over to them, "She isn't come on. She'll want to see you."

"What if Maleficent is up there?" Emma asked, "Do you really want a repeat of last time?" she raised her eyebrow.

"What happened last time?" Lily asked, regretting it almost immediately.

Henry made a face, "They were kind of naked and stuff."

"Eww" Lily grimaced. "Thanks for that mental image."

"You asked."

They ended up deciding against it and went off to the field to wait for the two sorceresses to join them.

.:.

Regina met Mal outside the Town Hall to walk over to the field together. She smiled upon seeing the blond. Completely pinned up and perfect. Of all the clothes she fancied the 40s style but she looked absolutely delicious in what she was wearing. Regina had to stop herself from imagining peeling the layers off piece by piece. Later. There was time for that later. Right now they had a grown up daughter to tend to.

Mal dipped down to peck her lips when she was close enough. "Do you really have to do this work thing every day?"

Regina laughed, "Yes, dear, I am the mayor."

"Of a town you created with a curse. Why does it even need a mayor anymore?"

"Sweetheart, if I wasn't mayor, I'm still a queen. Their queen."

Mal rolled her eyes, "Right, come on let's go." She thread her fingers with the brunettes and started to walk. They walked in mostly silence until they got to the edge of the field and could see Emma, Lily, and Henry towards the middle tossing a ball around.

Regina stopped and waited for Mal to turn towards her, "There's a 50% chance she can't turn, are you going to be okay if she can't?"

Mal scrunched up her face, "Of course she can turn. I can feel it."

"I know, and she probably will but, Maleficent, I'm not a dragon. What if she takes after me?"

"Oh...I don't know."

"Just didn't want you to be blindsided." Regina muttered wrapping her arms around the taller blondes, "I love you."

Mal pulled back to look at her face, "What?" Regina furrowed her brows in response, "You said you love me."

"So?"

"You've never said that before."

"Of course I have."

Mal shook her head, "Not in those words." She beamed at the queen, "I love you too, Little One."

"You're such a sap, you know as well as I do that that," pointing to Lily, "Wouldn't have happened if I didn't love you."

"I know, but it's nice to hear you say it." She kissed her softly, "Come on, they're going to think we bailed."

Regina nodded and the two of them walked over to the others.

Lily was in fact a dragon, she took a few tries to change form like her mother and flying ended up being a lot harder than she had initially thought it would but by the end she was able to go a short distance without stumbling. They came back down after a while and changed back to their human forms. Henry running up to his sister to show his excitement. Mal watching her daughter with pride in her eyes but Regina's eyes were only on Mal. Sure she had watched Lily and was over the moon proud of her but it had been a long time since she'd seen Mal in her dragon form.

Mal turned to Regina and cocked an eyebrow, knowing that look. She reminded her so much of her younger self from years ago at that moment. Mal chuckled and gave her a look. "Do you want to go for a ride, Little One?" she asked.

Everyone else turned to see who she was talking to.

"Oh gross," Lily muttered, "Can you not…"

"Not like That." Mal muttered. "A literal ride. Regina?"

Regina nodded walking over to her, "More than ever."

"Stand back," she whispered and waited until she had enough room to transform into a dragon. She sat down and looked over at the Queen. Regina walked over to Mal, petting her snout a little and leaning over to kiss her dragon form.

She turned back to Emma, "Can you take Henry to the house? We're going to stay a while."

"Of course," Emma responded.

"Wait.. mom," Henry started, "Can I come?"

"No." Both Emma and Regina said in unison.

"Why not?"

"Henry it's too dangerous," Regina started getting nudged in the side by Mal, "Not right now."

"Fine," Henry huffed, "No fair."

"Come on little bro, maybe I'll take you for a ride when I actually know what I'm doing," Lily said as the three of them walked away.

Regina turned towards Mal who had been watching them and smiled, "Just like old times," she whispered as she climbed up on her back and held on as Mal took to the sky. Regina giggled as she soared through the sky. The two of them had spent plenty of nights in the sky like this in the past. Away from everything, just them and the fresh night air. Things were going to be okay, Regina could feel it in her gut.


	25. Chapter 25

**_AN: Next installment, I'm really trying to update these regularly but with grad school starting up next week, not sure how often I'll get a chance to write. Please review :)_**

* * *

Chapter 25

A week turned into a month, which turned into and eventually Lily had gone down with Emma to move the rest of her belongings to Storybrooke. As much as she hated to admit it, her mothers were right and this is where she belonged.

She had checked into a room at Granny's and with a little coercion from Regina, got Granny to hire her on as a waitress. She made it to dinner at Regina's nearly every night. For now anyway, she wanted to get to know the women that made her. And Maleficent continued their flying lessons. She was getting better at it every day.

Regina had stayed true to her word and helped Ursula get her voice back. They couldn't exactly give Cruella what she wanted - to kill again - but Ursula was able to get her to give that up. The two of them continued to live in the cabin, not causing too much chaos but they had their days along with Mal when they needed to burn something or drink a liquor store dry. Regina wasn't too keen on all this but she couldn't deny the thrill she got when she went out with the queens. A part of her was still a villain and she had learned to embrace the darkness. Things were looking up.

Regina was in her office when Henry and Lily showed up carrying a take out bag from Granny's.

"Hey mom," Henry said as he propped himself onto her couch.

Regina smiled up at her kids, "This is a nice surprise."

"I had a break," Lily started, "And the kid suggested…"

Regina walked around the desk and affectionately squeezed Lily's upper arm lightly, "I'm glad you're here, sweetheart." she smiled at her oldest, they hadn't known each other long but Regina loved her dearly as any mother would, Lily was slower at opening up though, something Regina was sure she got from her. "What's in the bag?"

They moved over to the couch to sit. Henry had already pulled out his grilled cheese, _just like his mother_ Regina shook her head. "We figured the kale salad was more your style than grilled cheese."

Regina laughed nodding and reached for the container, "Good guess."

"Any chance you both are free Saturday?" Lily asked looking at Regina.

"Me and Henry?"

Lily shook her head, "You and my other mother."

Regina nodded, "We should be. You know it's okay if you don't want to call us mom. You can use our names. We understand this is a strange situation."

Lily nodded, "I just need more time." she muttered, "I actually found a place, it's close to yours. Thought maybe you would want to take a look?"

"I'd love that, sweetie. I'm sure Maleficent would too."

"Great," Lily smiled at her, "You can come too kid, even though you've already seen it."

"Wait you showed Henry first?" Regina gaped.

Henry grinned, "Yup!"

Lily shrugged, "Emma had him the day we went looking."

"I see…"

"Are you really mad?" Henry asked

Regina rolled her eyes, "No. Of course not."

They continued to eat lunch until Lily had to leave, she took Henry back with her to meet Emma at the diner.

.::.

Saturday morning came around, Regina stirred awake earlier than usual. She was anxious about seeing this place Lily found. She turned around to a mess of blonde hair sprawled out on the pillow next to her. Regina smiled watching Mal sleep for a moment before scooting closer and moving her hair a little giving her access to kiss her neck and shoulder. She continued giving her light butterfly kisses, coaxing the dragon out of her slumber.

"Good morning, beautiful," Regina whispered as Mal started to rub her eyes. "We're meeting Lily in an hour."

"Perfect," Mal slurred wrapping an arm around Regina and pulling her closer, "Just enough time…" she didn't bother finishing the sentence and instead closed the distance between them kissing her soundly.

Regina kissed her back snuggling in closer. She broke the kiss after a moment and caressed the blonde's cheek looking into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," Mal responded, "You've been saying that a lot lately."

"Someone pointed out that I hadn't said it much before and I wanted to change that."

Mal chuckled, "I wasn't criticizing, my love."

"I know you weren't but I don't ever want you to doubt how I feel about you," Regina pecked Mal's lips as she caressed her side.

"I don't doubt it. Even when you were at your worst there was a still a part of you that cared."

"Don't remind me of that."

"I've already forgiven you, you need to forgive yourself, Regina. None of this is your fault."

Regina gives Mal a look, "You're biased."

"You didn't know about Lily. Neither of us know what you would have done in that case, but I know you. I know how much you do for the people you love. Stop beating yourself up, we have her back and she isn't going anywhere."

Regina nods and cuddles closer to the older blonde. "I'll make breakfast."

"Let me."

At that Regina starts laughing, "Your patience and my kitchen? As much as I love you, I don't think so."

"I am perfectly capable of making you breakfast." Mal retorted.

Regina raised a brow at her, "The last time you used the stove you wanted to burn it down because it wasn't going fast enough."

"Well it wasn't, honestly honey, this would go a lot faster if you just let me do the cooking."

"You are not blowing fire in my kitchen, or anywhere in this house for that matter."

"Fine, I'll go outside."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. I'm going to make breakfast."

Mal narrowed her eyes, "Fine whatever you say, Your Majesty."

Regina smirks sitting up, "That's more like it," she leans over and kisses Mal's cheek before slipping out of bed and slipping on her robe. She pads down to the kitchen and starts on breakfast. Ever since Mal had moved in she had to alter how her fridge was stocked. The dragon needed meat, lots of meat. She pulled out the pack of bacon and sausage and started the coffee pot.

While the bacon is sizzling, Regina reached over to one of the flour containers, opening it and pulling out the small jewelry box she had snuck in the empty container earlier. She opened the box and looked at the ring she had bought, this was the real reason she didn't want Mal poking around the kitchen, she didn't want her finding this before she had a chance to give it to her. Closing the box she re-hid it and went back to finishing up breakfast.

By the time Mal came down to join her breakfast was ready and plated. Regina handed Mal one of the plates, "Extra bacon, just the way you like it."

Mal smirked giving her a little peck as she took the plate, "Thank you, dear."

.::.

The two of them finished up breakfast and made their way out to the address Lily had sent them. The place she had gotten was very close to Regina's mansion that they had opted to walk over to meet Lily and Henry.

"Hey mom," Henry smiled as Regina walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Emma drop you off?" she asked.

Henry nodded, "Yeah, she said she'll drop my stuff at the house later."

Lily was standing a little awkwardly next to him, she still wasn't sure how to interact with her parents. They had been wonderful but she wasn't used to this.

"You look lovely, sweetheart," Mal offered, smiling at her daughter.

"Thank you," Lily murmured, "Did you guys find the place okay?"

"Yeah, it's walking distance, which is great." Regina responded, "So this is it?" she motioned to the house behind them. It wasn't huge but it was homey and there was something comfortable about it.

Lily nodded, "It's nicer on the inside."

"It's lovely, sweetheart." Mal commented leaning over to give her daughter a hug.

Lily still wasn't used to all the affection that Mal showed, she was trying but it was weird for her. She awkwardly returned the hug pulling back and digging into her bag for the key, "Thanks, come inside and look."

Regina had made her way back to Mal's side and slipped her hand into the dragon's giving it a squeeze as Henry ran off in front to go inside, "She's warming up."

"I know." Mal responded as the two walked into the house.

They stayed and looked around the house for a while. Mal insisting on checking everything to make sure it was safe for her little girl. Eventually all four them had made their way over to Regina's house for lunch. Emma had stopped by to drop off Henry's thing and stuck around for lunch as well. All five of them were currently in the living room exchanging stories.

"She really saved my ass that night and gave me a whole new outlook on the whole stealing thing," Emma stated, recalling how Lily and her had met eons ago.

"I mean, you were stuffing pop tarts in your jacket. You had to be desperate, I had to help you out." Lily replied.

Mal was watching her daughter in awe, she was perfect in her eyes. Henry turned to his mother after Emma and Lily were done, "Mom how'd you meet Maleficent? That story wasn't in the book."

"There's a lot that isn't in the book, sweetie," Regina responded turning to look at Mal, "I broke into the Forbidden Fortress."

"You did what?" Emma exclaimed.

"I wanted her to teach me magic," Regina explained, "And I was young and stupid and thought breaking into a dragon's castle was a good idea."

"Wasn't it?" Lily asked, clearly intrigued in how her parents met.

Mal laced her fingers with Regina's "Oh it was. I'm ever so grateful that she broke in that day."

"You weren't on that day."

"I wasn't in the best place at the time…" Mal explained looking at Lily, "My revenge had failed, I had let myself go…"

"She was exquisite but completely out of it." Regina added, "I was awe struck, and then I realized that the great and powerful dragon spent her free time getting high off sleeping curse."

Emma choked on her tea slightly, "Hold up, you were a stoner?"

"I have no idea what that is." Mal responded causing Lily to laugh.

"Like a drug addict, I mean I don't know what sleeping curse does but if you were high…"

"She was most definitely a stoner. Her hair was a mess, makeup clearly a couple days old, she looked like a mess. But there was just something there," Regina looked into Mal's eyes, "Something that drew me in, I was intimidated at first. But eventually the naive queen decided she could get the dragon to get her fire back."

"I thought she was beyond stupid for playing with fire," Mal commented, "But your mother was a sight for sore eyes. As much as I wanted to kick her out of my castle, I also wanted to pounce on her in my bedchambers."

"Maleficent!" Regina gaped, "That is not important."

Judging by the look of horror on Lily, Henry, and Emma's face, they all got a visual that they did not need.

"Apologies my dear," Mal responded with a smirk on her face, clearly saying she really wasn't all that sorry.

Emma cleared her throat getting up, "I'm going to make tea, anyone want any?"

"I can do that.." Regina started.

"No," Emma instantly cut her off, "I insist, really. I don't need any more visuals of the two of you."

Emma walked into the kitchen and started the kettle. She'd been around Regina's house enough to know where she kept her things, she pulled out one of the identical containers to see if that's the one that the tea was in but she didn't find tea. No she found the ring that Regina had stashed away for safe keeping. She wasn't sure whose it was or who it was meant for so she quickly put it back and went out to the living room while the kettle warmed up.

"You killed my mother," Lily exclaimed as Emma stepped back into the room.

"What?" Emma looked at her dumbfounded.

"Maleficent, you killed her. Apparently you've had it in with both of them…"

"It was just a matter of time before she found out, savior," Mal spit out.

Emma narrowed her eyes, "I was trying to save my kid, I didn't know what else to do...and you're clearly not dead."

"That's because Ursula and Cruella resurrected me, no thanks to you."

Emma was about to respond when the kettle started to whistle, "Saved by the bell," Emma murmured. "Gina, where's the tea bags?"

"I'll get them," Regina responded amused as she made her way into the kitchen.


End file.
